Behind blue eyes
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Quand les yeux en disent plus que les mots...
1. Chapter 1

behind blue eyes

Bon, après moultes hésitations et quelques encouragements (elle se renconnaîtra ^^ merci encore !), je me lance et publie cette première fiction. Soyez indulgents !

La scène se déroule à la fin de l'épisode 15 de la saison 2 _Booked solid_.

Chapitre 1

Qu'avait-il donc dans la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il regrettait maintenant. Il est vrai qu'au départ, il s'agissait d'une idée plutôt plaisante. Zoé est une très belle femme, séduisante, sensuelle et doté d'un sens de l'humour proche du sien. Leur connexion avait été immédiate lors de leur première rencontre et les suivantes l'avaient confirmé. Mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la suite penthouse de l'hôtel qu'Harold venait d'acheter, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon privé à siroter une coupe de champagne, il se demandait où allait mener ce coup de tête. En regardant les longues jambes de Zoé se croiser et se décroiser laissant deviner ce que pourrait être cette soirée et cette nuit, Reese se dit que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du siècle…

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard ce soir, John, murmura Zoé en rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille d'un geste de séduction.

Reese ne dit rien, se contentant de boire son verre. Les yeux mi-clos. Son esprit oscillait entre l'envie de poursuivre ce jeu jusqu'à sa conclusion inéluctable… à savoir le lit gigantesque qui les attendait de l'autre coté du salon privé. Ou bien y mettre un terme en prétextant un quelconque appel mystérieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ce débat intérieur car l'objet de ses réflexions venait de quitter son fauteuil pour se pencher vers lui lentement, laissant deviner la naissance de sa poitrine moulée dans sa robe noire.

-J'en conclus que tu n'as pas très envie de parler…, ça tombe bien moi non plus … susurra-t-elle tout contre son oreille avant de disposer des baisers le long de la pommette de John et de descendre jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Elle remonta sa jupe afin de pouvoir s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de John laissant ainsi apparaître le très érotique haut de ses bas. Soupirant de plaisir, elle approfondit son baiser, portant sa main derrière la nuque de John afin de lui pencher la tête en arrière pour prendre le contrôle. Reese se laissa dominer, après tout, cela le changeait un peu de perdre pied. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses dévoilées et les glissa sous la jupe.

Zoé s'écarta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, laissant ses mains errer dans les cheveux courts et pour une fois très décoiffés de John. Elle sourit un instant et contempla ce spectacle. Le très distingué homme en costume, toujours parfaitement habillé et coiffé toujours parfaitement sous contrôle, ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'image qu'il avait laissé de lui sur les différentes images de surveillance. Ses yeux bleu acier étaient mi-clos, ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres étaient gonflés et entrouvertes et ses cheveux un glorieux désordre de mèches poivre et sel. Une image d'Adonis sensuel et alangui qui ferait rougir une nonne… Mais Zoé était loin d'être une nonne et encore moins une sainte.

Si elle avait été délicieusement surprise par l'invitation de John de tester la suite de l'hôtel, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde. John était un fantasme vivant. Sa seule présence mettait en émoi toutes les femmes d'une assemblée et Zoé ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle avait toujours été sensible à la beauté sauvage mais vaguement discipliné de John Reese et avait été touchée par son caractère juste et entier. L'ascenseur avait été chargé d'une tension érotique presque insupportable pour la jeune femme. La suite… le verre, la musique n'était que des mises-en-bouche avant le festin qui s'annonçait. Il était maintenant dans ses bras, la chemise entrouverte, ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses…

Elle reprit son exploration, embrassant son nez légèrement tordu, sa pommette haute, le lobe de son oreille puis descendit vers son cou. Ses doigts, impatients, avaient du mal à déboutonner le reste de la chemise immaculée de John. Trop de boutons… Elle se surprit à tirer d'un coup sec sur la chemise qui céda rapidement, faisant sauter les boutons de nacre partout sur le canapé et sur le tapis.

Finalement, John avait fait son choix. Après tout, l'ambiance était parfaite : une chambre luxueuse, une musique douce, de l'alcool raffiné, une femme somptueuse dans ses bras, le ronronnement doux de la ville qui s'échappait des fenêtres ouvertes…Il se débarrassa instantanément de son vêtement, laissant apparaitre son large torse bronzé mais marqué de nombreuses cicatrices. Il en profita pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et bascula Zoé sur le canapé. Il la dominait de sa hauteur et poursuivit l'exploration du corps de la jeune femme. Il dévorait sa bouche, glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés et une autre sous le chemisier du tailleur à la recherche de la poitrine ronde et ferme de Zoé. Les yeux fermés, il laissa sa bouche errée sur le menton et le cou de sa partenaire y laissant des chapelets de baisers. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il remonta vers sa bouche pour la dévorer passionnément. Il eut soudainement envie de se noyer dans les yeux bleus limpides devant lui. De s'y noyer et de s'y perdre afin de lui prouver la totale confiance qu'il avait…Attendez… des yeux bleus… non Zoé avait les yeux marrons. John fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement afin de contempler le visage et le corps allongé sous lui. Pourquoi fantasmait-il sur des yeux bleus ?

Un étrange mais intense sentiment de déception l'envahit. Pourquoi était-il si déçu de ne pas rencontrer des yeux bleus ? John ferma les yeux. Ce n'étaient pas de n'importe quels yeux bleus dont il rêvait mais des yeux bleus, la plupart du temps cachés derrières d'épais verres. Son patron, Harold Finch était depuis le début une énigme, un puzzle aux multiples pièces éparpillées. Depuis quelques temps, il lui avait permis de rassembler quelques morceaux mais John sentait bien que l'essentiel de l'énigme restait hors d'atteinte. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de retirer ces lunettes afin de mieux contempler la réalité de la personne derrière le bleu profond de ses yeux ? Combien de fois avait-il résisté à l'envie de pousser plus loin la séduction et le flirt avec lui afin de soutirer quelques informations comme la CIA lui avait appris ? Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de desserrer cette cravate et d'ouvrir ce trop strict gilet pour mieux apercevoir le vrai Harold caché sous ces couches de vêtements…

-John ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Zoé, partagée entre l'inquiétude et la frustration. Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle ne comprenait pas l'arrêt soudain de son compagnon. Il semblait figé comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Reese cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa transe.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, John hésita puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il avait conscience de la grossièreté de son attitude mais il lui était impossible de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Comment envisager de faire l'amour à une femme aussi désirable et malgré tout respectable que Zoé Morgan alors que son esprit était tourné vers Harold, son patron et son ami… Ami, un mot qui lui paraissait bien inapproprié tant ses sentiments avaient évolué ses derniers temps vers quelque chose de plus intense et plus profond.

\- Je suis désolé… Je dois partir… balbutia-t-il, puis il se redressa, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Sa chemise était désormais irrécupérable. Il décida de la rentrer dans son pantalon mais l'absence de bouton la laissait bâillante puis il enfila sa veste. Il prit son lourd manteau noir et partit sans autre forme d'explication laissant une Zoé totalement hébétée et passablement énervée.

L'ex-agent remonta le long couloir de l'hôtel puis appela l'ascenseur. Durant l'attente, il essaya de faire le point sur l'incident qui venait de se dérouler dans la chambre et plus globalement sur les incidents qui avaient émaillé la soirée. C'était une première pour John, être interrompu en plein rendez-vous avec une femme superbe à cause de ses pensées. Il avait été formé pour cloisonner son cerveau entre l'action et l'affect.

Mais il avait depuis longtemps pris conscience de la fascination que son patron exerçait sur lui, ses blessures, ses secrets, sa grandeur d'âme. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par lui, cherchant au départ à découvrir ce qu'il cachait puis cherchant tout simplement à se faire apprécier de lui. Ses yeux bleus, seuls ses yeux bleus disaient la vérité, ne lui cachait rien. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé ses yeux bleus, il y avait lu quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas définir mais qui troublait l'ex-agent au plus haut point.

N'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu ? Voir une réaction dans les yeux de son patron ? Au fond de lui, Reese savait pourquoi il avait invité Zoé. Pourquoi il avait délibérément entamé un bavardage de séduction au bar de l'hôtel, juste à côté d'Harold faisant ainsi exprès qu'il l'entende… Il voulait le faire réagir, casser cette image trop nette et trop froide de professionnalisme et d'amitié polie. Il voulait voir si son patron nourrissait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Profitant du calme de la musique d'ambiance de l'ascenseur, Reese ferma les yeux un instant. Depuis quand avait-il pris conscience qu'il était amoureux de son patron ? Des semaines ? Des mois sans doute. La proximité de Finch lui était aussi nécessaire qu'insupportable. Il voulait être tellement plus que son agent ou son ami. En parlant à Zoé, en l'embrassant, il rêvait en réalité de dire ses mots à l'informaticien, de le tenir dans ses bras, de le déshabiller. Il n'était pas fier de son attitude.

Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Reese traversa le grand hall d'un pas lent sous les regards étonnés des autres visiteurs devant sa mine débraillée. Lorsque John poussa la lourde porte de sortie de l'hôtel, il fut accueilli par la pluie froide de ce début de soirée d'hiver. Il resta immobile un bon moment, le visage tourné l'averse, ses cheveux plaqués contre son front. Ce n'est que lorsque le froid pénétra son manteau et s'infiltra qu'il se décida à regagner son loft d'un pas lent… Totalement inconscient de son patron qui l'observait par la vitre du bar de l'hôtel…


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Harold entra dans la bibliothèque le lendemain matin, il s'enveloppa dans sa routine confortable. Il alluma les moniteurs et alla se préparer une tasse de thé. Une fois installé à son bureau, il fut alerté de l'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro. Il se pencha en avant afin d'étudier ce nouveau cas.

Meredith Sanders, enseignante dans le secondaire dans un lycée de Brooklyn depuis 15 ans, la cinquantaine… Il chercha ensuite des éléments sur sa vie privée. Rien de bien passionnant. Mariée, deux enfants, un couple solide sans histoire. Pas de dettes, pas de fantaisie une e-reputation inexistante.

Il s'installa alors plus confortablement dans son siège en poussant un soupir. Se frottant les yeux en dessous de ses lunettes, il sentit une intense lassitude le saisir. Il est vrai qu'il avait particulièrement mal dormi la nuit dernière… non il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Se passant la main sur la nuque pour soulager les tensions accumulées par la fatigue, il se plongea dans ses pensées tout en remuant la cuillère dans sa tasse fumante.

Les événements de la veille l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait toujours deviné l'attirance entre Mr Reese et Zoé Morgan et avait mis un point d'honneur à n'émettre aucun commentaire, respectant ainsi le peu de vie privée de l'ex-agent. Il devinait qu'ils entretenaient plus qu'une relation purement amicale ou professionnelle, en particulier depuis leur mission en banlieue où ils avaient dû être mari et femme. Ils n'avaient pas dû jouer aux cartes durant les quelques nuits de couverture… Pourtant, cette relation était purement hypothétique et théorique, mais la voir s'établir sous ses yeux changeait complètement la donne. La réalité l'avait frappé hier soir comme une tonne de brique… et avait douloureusement mis en lumière sa propre solitude.

En effet, alors qu'il expliquait à Myra son nouveau rôle dans l'hôtel dont il était désormais le propriétaire, il fut surpris d'entendre John, à ses côté au bar, proposer à Zoé de passer la nuit dans la suite Penthouse. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, son visage demeurant neutre et impassible mais il tendit l'oreille afin de pouvoir surprendre quelques bribes de conversation. Il fut alors inexplicablement mal à l'aise en entendant les murmures, les soupirs, les rires étouffés. Etre témoin de cette danse de la séduction ne lui plaisait guère.

N'y tenant plus, il prétexta un coup de fil important et se leva précipitamment de son siège sous le regard interloqué de Myra. Il traversa le somptueux hall pourpre et acajou de l'hôtel et alla s'isoler dans les toilettes pour homme. S'appuyant sur le lavabo, il se pencha pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Il s'essuya avec un morceau de papier pris dans le dérouleur à proximité puis s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir. Le contraste était frappant entre son allure si parfaite, costume sur mesure, nœud de cravate bien serré et col de chemise boutonné jusqu'au dernier bouton et la tempête intérieure qui l'agitait. Pourquoi était-il si mal à l'aise, si perturbé… si jaloux ?! De quel droit ? Cela sous-entendrait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Reese or il n'y avait rien de tel entre eux. Certes, il était admiratif et profondément satisfait du travail de l'ex-agent. De plus, ce dernier lui avait réappris à faire confiance aux autres et des liens d'amitié s'étaient même tissés entre eux. Il avait alors poussé sa confiance en lui révélant volontairement quelques informations sur lui, sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails de peur de mettre encore plus en danger la vie de son camarade.

Harold secoua la tête. Il avait embauché Mr Reese pour être son agent, le bras armé de la Machine. Rôle qu'il effectuait à la perfection d'ailleurs. Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. L'ex-agent avait le droit d'entretenir un semblant de vie normale. Il le méritait bien après tout ce qu'il avait subi, les multiples trahisons de la CIA et la perte de Jessica. Un peu de légèreté, d'insouciance lui ferait du bien. Zoé était la personne idéale : elle connaissait ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa réelle identité. John Reese était tout comme elle: élégant, séduisant, à l'aise en société. Elle était aussi proche de Reese que Finch était éloigné de lui.

Remettant ses lunettes, il se contempla un instant dans le miroir. Qu'espérait-il ? Lui, la soixantaine, myope, les cheveux toujours indisciplinés, le corps endommagé et pour couronner le tout il était très maladroit pour ne pas dire inadapté pour entretenir des relations sociales normales. Le seul sentiment qu'il pouvait évoquer chez autrui était la pitié alors se lier d'amitié avec Reese était de loin ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux. Se secouant la tête, il prit une profonde inspiration et rejeta loin dans son esprit ces pensées étranges sur la nature de ses sentiments envers son agent.

Il sortit alors des toilettes, rassuré par ces résolutions et croisa le couple qui occupait ses pensées, enlacé, qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. En se retournant pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage privé de la suite Penthouse, Reese leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Finch. L'instant se figea. Même à vingt mètres de distance, l'un dans l'ascenseur et l'autre dans le hall gigantesque de l'hôtel, malgré la foule qui déambulait entre eux, inconsciente du jeu de regard qui se jouait à distance, le regard azur du tueur se perdit un instant dans le regard troublé de l'informaticien, comme si plus rien n'existait que ces deux êtres solitaires et brisés par la vie. Harold sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand il vit celle de Zoé se rapprocher de l'oreille de Reese comme pour lui dire un honteux secret. Elle se recula pour observer l'effet de ses mots sur l'homme à ses cotés. Ce dernier battit un instant les paupières comme pour sortir de sa transe. Il se tourna son visage vers elle pour lui répondre mais il continuait à regarder Finch. Il prononça quelques mots qui firent rougir sa compagne puis les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Les hommes ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux durant tout l'échange.

Finch ne savait que penser de cet étrange tête à tête à distance. Reese était un homme de peu de mots. Son corps et surtout ses yeux parlaient beaucoup plus que sa bouche. Un regard si expressif pour un tueur professionnel… Qu'avait-il vu dans ce regard juste avant que les portes ne se ferment ? Du défi ? Des regrets ? De la tristesse ? Et pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal à présent. Une boule inextricable lui broyait la poitrine à l'idée d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire dans cette chambre.

D'un pas las, il décida de rejoindre Myra afin de prendre congés puis s'installa au bar, qui était désormais le sien. Il commanda une vodka. Même s'il n'était pas adepte de boisson forte, il en avait besoin. Très perturbé par sa propre réaction et par le message tacite dans le regard de l'ex-agent.

Il en était à son deuxième verre, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il remarqua une ombre se faufiler dans le hall. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il l'ait remarquée au vu du monde qui déambulait encore malgré cette heure tardive et surtout au regard des deux verres qu'il avait ingurgité. Tournant l'ensemble de son corps raide, il aperçut Reese sortir précipitamment de l'hôtel. Harold fut surpris de le voir aussi débraillé. Les cheveux décoiffés, les pommettes et les lèvres rouges… sans doute des restes de rouge à lèvres. Il ne faisait aucun doute de ce qu'il venait de faire dans la fameuse suite avec Miss Morgan… Finch repoussa les images d'un couple enlacé dans un lit aux draps froissés hors de son esprit. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'agent.

Reese serrait son manteau contre lui et s'arrêta un instant sur le trottoir, indifférent aux passants qui le bousculaient et à la pluie. Harold vit son agent tourner la tête vers le ciel et rester immobile comme figé, les cheveux plaqués sur ses tempes par l'averse.

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils intrigué par le comportement insolite de son agent. Ce dernier resta ainsi quelques minutes, sous la pluie, puis serra les pans de son manteau contre lui avant de partir. Finch était interloqué devant l'attitude de son agent. Il resta encore quelques temps au bar noyant son désarroi dans l'alcool tout en ressassant le comportement doublement étrange de John. Il essayait d'abord de comprendre pourquoi Reese avait cherché à séduire Zoé sous son nez, lui qui était d'ordinaire si discret sur sa vie privée. Et que s'était-il donc passé dans cette suite pour que ce dernier la quitte aussi précipitamment.

Il en était à ses hypothèses quand il entendit des pas dans la bibliothèque. Levant les yeux de sa tasse dont le thé était désormais froid, il vit l'ex-agent monter les escaliers d'un pas nonchalant. Son regard aperçut d'abord la paire de chaussures impeccables, puis le pantalon aux plis parfaits qui couvrait des jambes interminables. Ses yeux errèrent un instant sur les hanches puis la chemise blanche immaculée que l'on pouvait deviner sous la veste et le manteau noir. Son regard s'attarda enfin sur son visage à la beauté classique et parfaite. L'homme au costume était de retour.

Fermant les yeux un instant pour se donner contenance, Harold se composa un visage neutre et prononça son habituel :

-Mr Reese, nous avons un nouveau numéro…


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque John pénétra dans la bibliothèque, il fut surpris de ne pas entendre le bruit familier des touches du clavier de Finch. Il se demanda si son patron était absent malgré l'heure tout à fait décente de ce début de matinée. Il fut traversé par un éclair d'inquiétude. Peut être que l'incident de la veille avait eu le même impact sur son patron que sur lui. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin en invitant Zoé dans la suite sous son nez. Peut-être que Finch avait décidé de prendre un peu de distance ou pire de ne plus travailler avec lui à cause de son attitude non-professionnelle. Et si ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux azurs de son patron était de la déception, du dégoût ? L'ex-agent frissonna à l'idée d'être remercié par l'informaticien. Il ne supporterait pas ne plus travailler avec lui, ne plus le côtoyer.

Même si John avait l'apparence parfaite de l'homme en costume, calme et sûr de lui, son esprit tournait à plein régime. Le regard que l'informaticien lui avait lancé la veille le hantait. Il montait les escaliers d'un pas lent presque las quand il aperçut Harold, assis devant son bureau, moniteurs allumés, le regard dans le vague, en train de tourner mécaniquement la cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. Le soulagement de Reese fut presque physique, ses épaules se redressèrent, sa démarche se fit plus souple et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Le pilier de son existence, sa clé de voute était installée comme à son habitude. Rien de tel que la routine pour remettre en ordre ses pensées. Au son de ses souliers sur le sol de la bibliothèque, Harold leva la tête lentement. John sentit un frisson le parcourir quand le regard de Finch le détailla des pieds à la tête, puis prononça de son ton neutre habituel :

\- Mr Reese, nous avons un nouveau numéro…

Après avoir posé son manteau, John se rapprocha de son patron, appuya sa main sur le dos de son fauteuil et se pencha pour regarder les moniteurs. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur familière de Finch, celle de son parfum, cher sans doute, de son thé, et de ses vieux livres à la reliure de cuir qu'il affectionnait tant. Une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait les yeux fermés.

\- Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-il en regardant la photographie affiché sur l'écran en face de lui.

\- Meredith Sanders, enseignante, la cinquantaine. Je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier pour l'instant ni dans sa vie personnelle ni dans sa carrière professionnelle, expliqua Finch en trempant ses lèvres dans son thé désormais froid. Il fit une grimace lorsque le liquide amer effleura sa langue et reposa la tasse en face de lui. Il reprit :

\- Elle n'a pas de dettes, pas de problèmes avec sa famille ni ses collègues. Tout le monde semble l'apprécier. Le danger, d'où qu'il vienne, est bien caché. Il vous faudra être particulièrement vigilant Mr Reese.

John écoutait Finch dérouler le fil de la vie de leur nouveau numéro à la fois fasciné par la voix calme et douce de son patron mais également dérangé par son ton trop neutre voire un peu sec. La dernière remarque le fit réagir :

\- Ai-je déjà manqué de vigilance ? demanda-t-il ironiquement à voix basse, laissant sa main dériver sur le dos du fauteuil.

\- Je constate simplement le manque d'information sur ce nouveau numéro… expliqua d'une voix hésitante Harold, de plus en plus tendu par la présence trop proche de l'ex-agent dans son dos, par cette main à quelques centimètres de sa nuque. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud de John derrière son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner intérieurement. Sa proximité ajoutée au manque de sommeil n'aidait pas à sa tranquillité d'esprit _. Je dois impérativement me reprendre sinon il va se douter de quelque chose_ , se sermonna l'informaticien.

John se redressa lentement puis s'éloigna du bureau de Finch. Ce dernier se détendit et pu reprendre le cours de ses analyses. Il décida de rechercher les coordonnées professionnelles et personnelles de Meredith afin de les envoyer sur le téléphone de son partenaire.

\- Je vous ai envoyé toutes les adresses utiles au sujet de Mrs Sanders afin de commencer votre filature. Sur ces mots, il tourna son siège pour observer l'ex-agent enfiler son manteau. Il sursauta en entendant Mr Reese éternuer.

\- Vous avez pris froid Mr Reese ? Voilà ce qui arrive à trainer débraillé sous la pluie en pleine nuit… Finch regretta instantanément cette remarque acerbe dès qu'elle eu franchi ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la réaction de Reese qui ne manquerait évidemment pas.

John se figea dans son mouvement pour enfiler son manteau. Il resta un instant interdit avec une manche enfilée et l'autre pendante à coté de lui. Il était déstabilisé tant par le contenu de la remarque que par le ton employé. Il se demandait quand et comment Finch était-il au courant de sa fin de soirée? L'avait-il suivi ? Espionné avec sa machine ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'émettre un commentaire sur son attitude. Même, s'il n'était pas fier de son comportement d'hier soir, il ne supportait pas qu'on le lui jette au visage. En particulier si cette remarque venait de Finch ! Il se retourna très lentement afin d'observer les réactions de son patron. Il vit l'informaticien se raidir dans son siège tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne vous regarde pas Finch… D'ailleurs…, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant du bureau comme un fauve de sa proie, terminant d'enfiler son manteau. Comment savez-vous que je me suis retrouvé « débraillé sous la pluie » cette nuit ? Vous m'espionnez ?

Finch écarquilla les yeux quand il se retrouva encadré par 2 bras puissants en appui sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. John rapprocha lentement le siège de lui afin de mieux faire face à son patron et plonger ainsi son regard d'un bleu sibérien dans celui de son partenaire. Tel un scientifique disséquant un insecte, l'ex-opérateur se pencha un peu plus, étudiant les expressions du visage en face de lui, la dilatation de ses pupilles, sentant sa respiration rapide, percevant les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans le cerveau de l'ex-agent. Après tout, peut-être que sa manœuvre avait fonctionné. Peut-être que Finch nourrissait plus que de l'amitié pour lui et que son attitude révélait de la jalousie. John étudiait avec attention le visage de l'informaticien à la recherche de réponse.

Finch avala péniblement sa salive, se sentant pris en faute. Son cœur battait de façon erratique dans sa poitrine à cause de la proximité de l'ex-agent. Il se sentait complètement nu face au regard inquisiteur de John. Il se sermonna intérieurement se répétant qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur son employé. Ce dernier pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait avec qui il voulait à partir du moment où ses missions étaient correctement menées. Que devait-il penser de sa remarque ? Il se comportait comme … comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Un ami ? Non, un ami serait heureux que l'ex-agent ait une vie quasi-normale et éventuellement inquiet pour le coup de froid. Non, son ton reflétait de la colère et de la rancune, de la jalousie…

Harold se ressaisit. La meilleure défense était l'attaque. Il ne fallait absolument pas que l'ex-agent se doute des sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient depuis quelques heures. Qu'il devine ce qu'il commençait à peine à réaliser : il ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié pour son agent. Ce dernier ne devait impérativement pas savoir la nature de ses sentiments naissants !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Finch se pencha en avant, une lueur de défi dans le regard:

\- Peu importe ce que vous faites de vos nuits, Mr Reese, seul l'intérêt des numéros m'importe. Il serait juste regrettable que votre comportement compromette vos missions, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme et assuré. En réalité, sa réplique était loin d'être neutre, elle était acide, traduisant même un certain mépris. En tout cas, Reese la perçut comme tel et eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle.

Un long silence accueillit cette tirade. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient, entourés d'un air chargé d'électricité. L'un cachant désespérément ses pensées dans une attitude hargneuse et l'autre cherchant à lire entre les lignes, étudiant le langage du corps plutôt que celui des mots. Reese savait pertinemment que Finch était un maître de la rhétorique comme dans la dissimulation. Il avait l'impression d'un fulgurant retour en arrière, comme dans les premiers temps de leur collaboration. L'homme devant lui n'était plus celui d'il y a quelques heures. Ce n'était plus son ami avec qui il avait partagé des repas, des souvenirs, des discussions ou de simples instants. Finch était redevenu l'énigme, le milliardaire solitaire et reclus. Les murs de la forteresse que l'agent avait mis si longtemps à déconstruire pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et découvrir quelques aspects du vrai Harold Finch étaient de nouveau érigés… et il était de nouveau à l'extérieur… par sa faute et son comportement. Un sentiment de déception et de douleur lui étreignit le cœur.

\- Parfait, fut le seul mot que Reese réussit à prononcer. Il devait admettre que les paroles de Finch l'avait blessé. Lui, qui avait voulu faire réagir son patron ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de froideur et de désapprobation. Il était donc fixé sur la nature des sentiments de son patron, ne pas mélanger les sentiments et le travail. Il n'était donc qu'une arme utile pour la Machine et pour les missions. Désormais, Finch était redevenu juste son patron. Soit, il resterait simplement son employé si cela lui permettait de rester à ses côtés.

C'est dans un silence de cathédrale que Reese se redressa et tourna les talons. Il sortit sans un mot de la bibliothèque afin de commencer la filature de Mrs Sanders.

Finch, quant à lui, était épuisé par cette confrontation. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.


	4. Chapter 4

Après son départ de la bibliothèque, Reese se rendit au domicile des Sanders profitant de l'absence des propriétaires en cette matinée de semaine. Il gara sa Lincoln noire dans une petite rue adjacente et se rendit à pied vers une modeste maison de banlieue typique, avec son porche et son petit jardin à l'arrière. Il entra par effraction assez facilement et jeta un coup d'œil dans toutes les pièces, sous les lits, dans les armoires, puis s'intéressa au bureau. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs, entre les livres de la bibliothèque, dans les dossiers puis finalement alluma l'ordinateur afin de faire une copie du disque dur.

Une fois la fouille du domicile terminée, l'ex-opérateur se rendit au lycée afin de surveiller à distance leur numéro. Installé sur le toit d'un immeuble juste en face de la façade de l'établissement, il avait une vue sur la salle de classe de Mrs Sanders. Les heures s'égrainèrent avec une lenteur affolante. Les cours, les corrections, les réunions avec les collègues, la vie de leur numéro était sur le point de le tuer d'ennui.

Une fois Meredith de retour chez elle, il attendit encore quelques heures jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Aucun danger n'avait pointé le bout de son nez durant cette journée interminable, John décida donc de retourner à la bibliothèque avec les informations glanées sur l'ordinateur de leur numéro.

En réalité, si la journée avait été si douloureusement longue pour John, c'est qu'il avait quitté son patron sur un échange plus que tendu. John était troublé à l'idée de savoir que Finch l'avait vu, la veille, débraillé, perdu sous la pluie. De plus, la vive rebuffade d'Harold l'avait surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part de son patron. Son rejet l'avait terriblement blessé. Si ce dernier voulait revenir à une relation purement professionnelle alors d'accord qu'il en soit ainsi.

Sortant son portable de la poche intérieure de son manteau, John réalisa qu'il n'avait reçu aucun appel ni aucun message de la journée. Il hésita un instant puis se décida à l'appeler pour le prévenir de son retour.

-Finch? dit-il d'une voix neutre et impersonnelle.

-Oui Mr Reese? répondit l'autre voix mécaniquement.

-Meredith est rentrée chez elle et s'est couchée. Pas de traces d'un quelconque danger ni au lycée ni dans son foyer. J'ai fait une copie de son disque dur, je vous la dépose à la bibliothèque.

-D'accord, puis Finch rajouta après quelques secondes, je vous attends.

Sur ces mots, l'informaticien coupa l'appel en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Si l'échange avait été bref, il avait été professionnel. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ?

Il devait vraiment veiller à être plus vigilant quant à son comportement ou ses propos. John Reese avait été formé à la CIA pour analyser et interpréter les comportements humains. Harold avait lu dans le dossier de l'ex-militaire qu'il était particulièrement doué dans ce domaine. Il devait apprendre à se contrôler, à calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade quand John était à proximité, à canaliser sa jalousie quand quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui, à repousser ses sentiments qui menaçaient de déborder à tout moment.

Reese revint une petite heure plus tard dans leur repère. Lui aussi avait pris de nouvelles résolutions, il était redevenu le simple agent de Finch et de la Machine, enfin il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il avait besoin de ce travail et surtout besoin de rester auprès d'Harold. Sa présence lui était devenue indispensable. Il avait voulu voir si Finch nourrissait les mêmes sentiments que lui, il avait eu la réponse ce matin. Ce n'était pas grave, il resterait auprès de lui, tel une planète gravitant autour de son soleil. Un soleil aussi nécessaire que dangereux.

Après avoir enlevé son manteau, il déposa la clé USB sur le bureau de Finch en gardant une certaine distance.

-Voilà une copie du disque dur de l'ordinateur de Mrs Sanders mais je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose de compromettant. Elle semble avoir une vie tout à fait normale. Le seul danger que j'ai repéré est de mourir d'ennui demain…

-Merci Monsieur Reese mais vous ne courrez aucun risque demain…, répondit Finch en saisissant la clé et en l'insérant dans son ordinateur. Il lança un programme afin d'analyser les données.

\- Comment ça ? demanda l'ex-agent dubitatif, vous avez un plan ?

-Oui, comme vous ne pouvez pas vous faire passer pour un élève ni pour un enseignant, je me charge de me rapprocher de Mrs Sanders. J'ai vu une annonce du lycée selon laquelle ils ont besoin d'un professeur d'informatique. J'ai envoyé mon CV ce matin et le proviseur m'a contacté dans la foulée. Je commence demain, expliqua calmement Finch, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

John se raidit en écoutant le plan de son patron. Il n'aimait pas que ce dernier soit sur le terrain, d'autant plus en première ligne. Ils ne connaissaient toujours pas la nature du danger et cette absence d'information augmentait les risques. L'ex-agent avait également la désagréable impression que Finch le mettait délibérément de côté pour cette mission.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu trop dangereux au regard du manque d'information ? demanda l'ex-agent tout en lui tourna le dos afin de masquer son inquiétude et sa désapprobation. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la petite cuisine voisine.

Finch cessa son travail un instant afin d'observer son agent. Ce dernier se servait un café. Si son ton était léger et voire ironique, son corps semblait extrêmement tendu. Harold savait que John n'aimait pas le savoir sur le terrain mais pour cette mission, il ne voyait aucune autre solution. Il apparaissait être le plus approprié pour approcher leur numéro, établir le contact et le cas échéant trouver des indices sur l'origine de la menace.

-Si sa vie est aussi ennuyeuse que vous l'avez décrite, je n'ai pas trop de souci à me faire, répondit Finch avec son humour pince-sans-rire habituel. J'établirai un contact afin de comprendre d'où provient la menace. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, c'est de loin la plus adaptée à la situation.

John se retourna et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le rebord du plan de travail. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, avala quelques gorgées de café en observant pensivement son patron. Il tenta de nouveau de le faire changer d'avis.

-Je ne pense pas à Mrs Sanders ou à son entourage mais je m'inquiète plutôt de son travail avec des adolescents à peine élevés. Vous savez Harold, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ne doivent pas ressembler à ce que vous étiez à leur âge, expliqua l'ex-agent, les enseignants sont confrontés à beaucoup de violence au travail tant durant leur cours qu'à l'extérieur. Vous allez devoir être doublement vigilant.

Finch se leva de son fauteuil pour rejoindre son agent dans la petite cuisine afin se servir une tasse de thé. Il réfléchit aux paroles de Reese un instant en soufflant sur le liquide chaud, provoquant ainsi de la buée sur ses lunettes. John, qui l'observait toujours en attendant sa réponse, sourit devant l'image un peu gauche de Finch, les lunettes embuées, les joues rosies par la chaleur de son thé, les cheveux adorablement en désordre. Décidément, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre son patron très longtemps… Même si l'attitude de l'informaticien l'avait profondément blessé, son rejet lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur, ses sentiments étaient toujours présents et grandissaient au fur et à mesure du temps. Non seulement, il ne pouvait pas supporter être loin de lui mais en plus, le savoir sur le terrain le terrifiait bien plus que n'importe quel criminel.

-Vous serez là pour me sortir des situations dangereuses, Mr Reese, dit Finch après quelques minutes de réflexion, comment toujours, rajouta-t-il plus bas.

Si la dernière remarque avait fait l'effet d'un baume réparateur sur son cœur blessé, Reese ne pu retenir un soupir devant l'entêtement de son patron. Il finit sa tasse d'une traite.

-Bien, je vois que vous avez déjà tout planifié. Ce sera donc à mon tour de vous espionner à distance, murmura Reese en se retournant pour poser sa tasse vide dans la modeste cuisine de la bibliothèque.

A ces paroles, Finch resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter. Jusqu'alors, l'échange entre les deux hommes avait été cordial bien que distant, par ces dernières paroles, Reese avait à nouveau tendu l'atmosphère. L'incident n'était donc pas clos. Harold se remémora leur dernière conversation et les mots très durs qu'il avait eu envers son agent. Sur l'instant, ces paroles avaient été les seules armes d'auto-défense qu'il avait trouvées pour que l'agent ne se doute pas des sentiments qui l'animaient, mais maintenant, il les regrettait.

\- Mr Reese… à propos d'hier soir… commença Finch hésitant, je voulais que vous sachiez que je ne vous espionnais pas. J'étais assis au bar de l'hôtel quand je vous ai vu traverser le hall. Finch s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer les réactions de son agent. Comprenant que ce dernier ne répondrait rien il continua, j'ai juste été étonné et quelque peu inquiet par votre… apparence… et par votre attitude sur le trottoir par la suite…

\- Je…J'ai fait une erreur hier soir, répondit Reese, les yeux dans le vide en observant sa tasse toujours dans l'évier, je m'en suis aperçu un peu tard, mais ne vous inquiétez plus, j'ai repris mes… esprits.

Finch sentait que son agent était préoccupé par quelque chose. Son esprit, comme à son habitude, tournait à plein régime. Quelle était donc cette erreur à laquelle Reese faisait allusion ? Pour Finch, il ne pouvait en y avoir qu'une, avoir mélangé sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle. Reese était évidemment contrarié que Finch puisse juger sa vie privée.

-Je ne pense pas que votre liaison avec Miss Morgan soit une erreur. Au contraire, je trouve très bien pour vous d'entretenir une vie sociale plus ou moins normale.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Même si son cœur hurlait le contraire, Finch préférait savoir Reese heureux avec une autre plutôt que malheureux. Après tout, l'informaticien était un habitué des sacrifices. Il l'avait déjà fait pour sauver la vie de Grace. Si John était heureux sans lui, il devrait s'en satisfaire car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait obtenir.

John se retourna lentement pour dévisager Harold à quelques mètres de lui dans cette minuscule cuisine. Il contempla le mince sourire tremblant de l'informaticien et son regard bleu limpide. Quelle ironie ! Il avait la bénédiction de Finch pour entretenir une liaison qu'il avait initiée pour le rendre jaloux ! Ce constat le fit sourire, ce que Finch interpréta comme de la joie. L'informaticien sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine et eu soudain l'impression de manquer d'air. Malgré son malaise, il réussit à poser sa tasse puis se tournant vers son agent, il décida de prendre congés pour fuir cette atmosphère étouffante.

\- Bien, je dois vous laisser maintenant Mr Reese. Je me lève tôt demain.

L'informaticien retourna vers ses moniteurs pour les éteindre puis enfila son manteau avant de descendre les escaliers. John n'avait absolument pas bougé, les mains crispées sur le rebord du plan de travail et les yeux embués par des larmes de colère.

-A demain, Harold, murmura Reese, savourant ce prénom sur ses lèvres. La seule familiarité qu'il pouvait désormais s'octroyer.


	5. Chapter 5

Harold était particulièrement nerveux le lendemain matin en passant les portes du lycée Georges Washington de Brooklyn. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension où des adolescents au drôle d'accoutrement s'exprimaient dans une langue étrange ponctuée d'argot, de verlan et de grossièretés. L'idée de parler devant cet auditoire le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise, lui d'ordinaire si timide et effacé. Pour cette mission, il avait troqué son éternel costume trois pièces sur mesure contre un pantalon beige en velours, une chemise de la même couleur sous un pull col en V plus foncé.

Affublé de son sac de cuir en bandoulière, il grimpa maladroitement la volée d'escalier qui menait à l'étage et poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs. Des groupes d'enseignants bavardaient, certains buvaient tranquillement un café sur des fauteuils disposés en cercle et d'autres photocopiaient des devoirs. Finch s'avança, incertain, dans la pièce.

-Bonjour ! Lui lança joyeusement une voix derrière lui, vous devez être le remplaçant !

L'informaticien se retourna et se trouva face à Meredith Sanders, tout sourire tenant d'une main sa tasse de thé et de l'autre un tas de copies.

 _Finalement, la prise de contact est assez simple_ , pensa Harold. Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Oui, est-ce si évident ?

-Un peu oui, vous avez l'air perdu. Je suis Meredith Sanders, je suis professeur de littérature classique. Je vais vous montrer votre salle et vous expliquer le fonctionnement du lycée. Mais avant, voulez-vous un peu de thé, monsieur… ? Demanda l'enseignante en posant ses affaires sur une table à proximité.

-Swift, Harold Swift. Avec plaisir, merci » répondit poliment Finch, doutant tout de même de la qualité du breuvage en question.

Après lui avoir servi une tasse de thé dans un contenant à l'aspect plus que douteux, Meredith conduisit Finch dans sa salle, tout en lui expliquant combien son métier la passionnait même si les élèves la décevaient parfois par leur grossièreté et leur apathie. Elle était visiblement passionnée par son travail et Finch était étourdi par autant de paroles et de gestes grandiloquents.

-Vous enseignez depuis longtemps dans cet établissement ? demanda Harold pour entretenir la conversation et instaurer un climat de confiance, même s'il pressentait que Mrs Sanders n'avait pas les mêmes difficultés que lui à établir des liens avec les autres.

-Oui assez. J'adore mon métier mais je dois dire que je suis de plus en plus épuisée par les procédures administratives ! Je n'ai plus vingt ans ! Sur ces mots, elle fit un geste éloquent sur sa silhouette et son visage.

Même si son corps était empâté et son visage strié de quelques rides, Mrs Sanders était toujours une belle femme. Ses yeux verts rieurs et ses magnifiques cheveux roux bouclés lui donnaient une aura de joie et de gaieté très communicative.

Puis elle soupira :

-Le lycée est de plus en plus géré comme une entreprise en perdant de vue sa vocation première et cela m'exaspère au plus haut point…Oh ! Je dois préparer ma salle, je vais être en retard ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Je vous laisse, on se retrouve pour le déjeuner !

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et s'élança d'un pas alerte dans le couloir, laissant un Finch étourdi par sa vivacité et sa bonne humeur. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'informatique qu'on lui avait attribuée puis déposa son sac de cuir sur son bureau et en sortit ses notes et quelques dossiers.

\- Finch ? Vous avez réussi à établir le contact ? Demanda Reese par le biais de l'oreillette qu'Harold portait.

-Comme si vous le ne saviez pas, Mr Reese. Je doute que vous ayez perdu la moindre miette des mots que nous avons échangé, murmura Harold, de plus en plus nerveux à fur et à mesure que ses élèves s'installaient devant les dizaines d'ordinateurs qui étaient disposés dans la pièce.

Reese sourit, Finch était de mauvaise humeur. Sans doute que l'idée de parler devant un public d'adolescents ne plaisait pas tellement à son timide et reclus patron.

-Certes non, j'ai même eu du mal à suivre la conversation tant le débit de la dame est impressionnant ! Je vous laisse à votre cours et bon courage pour le déjeuner.

Sur ces mots, Reese coupa la conversation et se remit à espionner son patron. Il s'était de nouveau installé sur le toit en face du lycée, son appareil photo comme jumelles, et observait Finch expliquer les consignes à des élèves plus ou moins avachis sur leur bureau. Il sourit en remarquant le regard désapprobateur de l'informaticien et laissa son regard errer.

Il avait été surpris de voir son patron délaisser son éternel costume sur mesure pour un ensemble beige simple mais élégant. Il ne portait pas de cravate et son col de chemise était négligemment ouvert laissant deviner sa gorge. Le regard de Reese dériva sur les lèvres de l'informaticien puis suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire avant de descendre le long de son cou. John avala péniblement sa salive tant il mourrait d'envie de goûter la peau ainsi exposée. Il le regarda déambuler entre les allées, s'attarder sur certains écrans ou expliquer quelques points de la leçon à des élèves en difficulté. L'ex-opérateur pensa que Finch avait peut être manqué sa vocation, il était très à l'aise avec ces adolescents et semblait prendre un réel plaisir à leur enseigner les rudiments de la programmation. Puis John se rappela leur mission et se concentra sur l'étage inférieur afin de surveiller leur numéro.

La matinée se passa sans problème majeur. Finch était plutôt satisfaisait. La prise de contact avait été établie très facilement et les cours s'étaient déroulés mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Assez fier de ses prouesses, il rassembla ses affaires pour la pause-déjeuner, sortit de la salle puis se tourna pour la fermer à clé. A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner pour s'avancer dans le couloir que son mouvement fut stoppé net. Finch heurta brutalement quelqu'un et sous le choc, laissa tomber ses dossiers par terre. Etourdi, il perdit l'équilibre et fut rattrapé par deux bras solides qui le stabilisèrent.

-Ho, désolé !

Finch ouvrit les yeux et son regard fut capté par deux yeux verts lumineux et rieurs.

\- Je suis Adam Fleming, votre collègue de sport. Je pensais venir vous chercher pour le repas vu que vous êtes nouveau ici, expliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les dossiers éparpillés par terre à leurs pieds.

\- Ho non, laissez je vais le faire » répondit Finch, gêné, en se baissant à son tour pour rassembler ses papiers.

\- Certainement pas, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû vous surprendre. Il saisit la main d'Harold pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Finch sursauta à ce contact et se redressa précipitamment, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de contact avec les autres, émotionnel comme physique. Après quelques instants de flottement durant lesquels l'informaticien attendait tout penaud, Adam se redressa et lui tendit les dossiers. Il portait une tenue de sport noire et surplombait Harold d'une bonne tête. Il avait sans doute passé la matinée à faire cours au regard de ses cheveux blonds en bataille et humides de sueur.

\- Merci… bredouilla l'informaticien, troublé par la proximité de son collègue.

-Venez, Meredith nous attend, la pause ne dure qu'une heure, nous ne devons pas perdre une minute si nous voulons faire connaissance, dit-il en le prenant par le coude pour l'entraîner vers la salle des professeurs.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, Fleming relâcha Finch pour lui permettre de déposer ses affaires dans son casier et d'en sortir son repas qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter. Il se dirigea vers la table où Meredith et Adam s'étaient installés. Ils avaient déjà entamé une discussion animée lorsque qu'Harold s'assit et posa sa lunch box devant lui.

-Alors, Harold, comment s'est passée votre première matinée ? demanda Meredith avant d'engloutir un morceau de son sandwich.

-Pas trop mal je suppose, répondit l'informaticien.

-En tout cas, j'ai entendu des élèves dans le couloir être dithyrambique à votre sujet ! S'exclama Adam, du coup, j'ai eu envie de connaître la personne qui avait rendu les cours d'informatique aussi passionnants. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil entendu.

Harold rougit et se plongea dans son repas, trouvant sa salade soudainement fascinante. Cette démonstration de sentiments l'embarrassait, lui qui était si réservé et maladroit avec les autres.

-Allons, Adam, laisse Harold un peu tranquille ! Il n'est pas aussi extraverti que toi !

-Oh mais je ne suis pas extraverti, juste enthousiaste de voir enfin un collègue qui semble prendre son travail avec autant de sérieux que nous et qui, en plus, n'est pas désagréable à regarder !

A ces mots, Finch s'empourpra de plus belle et se plongea un peu plus dans le mutisme. Mais, il devait se ressaisir et penser avant tout à la mission. Profitant de la petite querelle entre ses deux interlocuteurs, il activa son téléphone portable afin de le connecter à celui de Meredith. Il étudiera son contenu plus tard dans la soirée.

Après un déjeuner beaucoup trop animé au goût de l'informaticien, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations dans leurs salles et stade respectifs. La journée se termina très rapidement et Finch fermait les volets de sa salle désormais déserte quand il aperçut John sur le toit d'en face.

-Alors Finch, mis à part une nouvelle vocation et un prétendant, avez-vous du nouveau concernant notre numéro ? demanda Reese, profitant de la solitude de l'informaticien.

Si le ton se voulait moqueur, l'ex-agent n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'approche très directe et trop entreprenante du professeur d'éducation physique. Lorsque ce dernier avait tenu Finch dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, lui avait pris la main, puis l'avait tenu par le coude pour l'entraîner dans la salle des professeurs, Reese avait tellement serré l'appareil photo que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi et l'objet avait craqué sous la pression ramenant l'agent à la réalité.

Comment osait-il se permettre de toucher Harold alors que lui, se l'interdisait ! Même si l'ex-opérateur s'était promis de garder ses distances et de rester professionnel, il n'avait pu garder sa remarque acerbe dans sa gorge.

Au moment où Finch allait répondre, son portable vibra, signalant la réception d'un message sur le téléphone de Mrs Sanders. L'informaticien sortit l'objet de son pantalon, regarda le texto et se figea.

\- Nous avons du nouveau Mr Reese, informa Finch d'une voix blanche en lisant le message : « J'attends de la somme demandée. »


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque Finch arriva à la bibliothèque tard dans la soirée, il était épuisé tant physiquement que nerveusement. Il avait terminé sa journée de travail assez tard puis Meredith avait insisté pour l'inviter à prendre un verre chez elle. N'ayant pas le courage de refuser et voyant également un moyen de connaître son intimité, Harold s'était donc retrouvé dans son salon en train de boire un verre. Il put à loisir étudier les éléments du quotidien de leur numéro, regarder les photographies de famille exposées, parcourir discrètement les ouvrages ou courriers qui traînaient, à la recherche d'un élément suspect ou d'une piste. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de M. Sanders, un homme charmant mais tout aussi bavard que son épouse. Par ailleurs, il avait observé le comportement de madame afin d'évaluer un éventuel changement depuis le mystérieux message. Il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier puis avait pris congés prétextant, à juste titre, la fatigue.

C'est donc d'un pas traînant et les épaules basses que Finch remontait les marches de la bibliothèque. Il déposa son manteau sur le crochet à proximité de la grille et fut soulagé de voir le dîner sur la table. Reese était installé comme à son habitude sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau en train de parcourir distraitement un livre pris dans les rayonnages.

\- Le repas est servi pour l'agent de terrain, mais il risque d'être froid, vu l'heure, dit l'agent sans lever les yeux de sa lecture mais un sourire en coin.

Harold déposa son cartable sur le bureau en portant un regard appuyé et désapprobateur sur les chaussures de l'agent, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la table afin de s'y installer. John se redressa lentement pour s'assoir correctement mais une chose l'intrigua. Il leva les yeux en entendant le rythme inhabituel de la marche de l'informaticien. Avant que ce dernier ne s'assied, Reese eut le temps de remarquer que la claudication de son patron s'était accentuée. Sa démarche était plus laborieuse et son cou semblait plus raide qu'à l'accoutumée. Les mouvements de Finch étaient aussi plus limités et des rictus de douleur apparaissaient sur son visage alors qu'il se penchait pour saisir une boite du repas chinois que l'agent avait pris soin d'acheter avant de rentrer dans leur repère.

John s'inquiéta immédiatement. Il savait que son patron était un habitué de la douleur, qu'il avait appris à vivre avec et à la cacher. Or, ce soir, Finch ne semblait ni la supporter, ni pouvoir la cacher. L'ex-opérateur referma son livre et le posa sur le bureau à côté du cartable.

-Vous êtes épuisé Finch, vous ne pourrez pas continuer cette mission très longtemps. Il faut impérativement trouver au plus vite d'où vient la menace, dit-il en se levant pour s'asseoir en face de lui afin l'examiner, l'air soucieux.

Harold se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, à la fois de montrer sa faiblesse mais surtout d'être aussi transparent. Il décida de changer de sujet et de recentrer la conversation sur leur mission.

\- J'ai remonté le signal du texto. Il s'agit évidemment d'un téléphone jetable mais il a activé une borne à proximité du lycée. La menace pourrait être liée à son travail, commenta Finch en ouvrant la boite en carton et en prenant les baguettes fournies.

\- Ce message m'interpelle car Mrs Sanders ne paraissait pas le moins du monde inquiète ou perturbée aujourd'hui, bien au contraire...

Les mots de John moururent quand il aperçut un morceau de nouille égarée sur la joue d'Harold, à proximité de sa bouche. Il eut une irrésistible envie tendre son bras, de poser sa main sur la joue de son partenaire pour récupérer l'aliment avec son pouce. Les yeux dans le vague, John s'imaginait la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau, la rougeur de ses joues qui ne manquerait pas d'apparaître s'il se laissait aller à ce geste...

Puis, les paroles d'Harold lui revinrent en mémoire, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. _C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un agent, au mieux un partenaire de mission…,_ se sermonna-t-il, amer.

\- Finch, à trop côtoyer les adolescents, vous en oubliez les convenances, dit l'agent sur un ton qui se voulait léger bien que crispé, en lui présentant une serviette en papier.

\- Oh, désolé, répondit précipitamment l'informaticien en s'essuyant la bouche, les joues rouges de confusion. Il eut toutefois le temps de voir le regard de l'agent se voiler un court instant avant de reprendre leur teinte bleue glaciale. Finch replongea dans son dîner tout en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Meredith ne semblait pas perturbée par ce message ce soir. Nous verrons son attitude demain. Par ailleurs, je dois rencontrer le proviseur pour un entretien en vue de la signature de mon contrat temporaire. Harold soupira en se massant le cou pour soulager ses douleurs. Je dois aussi préparer mes cours et relire les exercices de…

Reese le coupa sèchement :

-Vous êtes épuisé, vous devez plutôt manger et vous reposer afin d'être en forme et aux aguets demain. Les choses vont sans doute s'accélérer et il vous faudra être particulièrement vigilant.

John avait raison, pensa Harold. Il était épuisé et cette journée passée debout à piétiner dans les allées de sa classe avait ravivé ses douleurs à la hanche et au cou. Il devrait sans doute prendre des antidouleurs avant de se coucher sinon la journée de demain sera insupportable, au risque de mettre en péril leur mission et la vie d'innocents.

John repoussa bruyamment sa chaise pour se lever et se rendit dans la petite cuisine. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse de thé fumante, une boite de médicaments et une serviette de toilette.

\- Tenez, prenez ces analgésiques, dit Reese en déposant la tasse et les médicaments en face de Finch.

-Toujours très observateur, Mr Reese, répondit l'informaticien, à la fois agacé par sa faiblesse mais touché par ce geste de sollicitude. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'agent continuer son chemin pour se placer derrière sa chaise. _Que fait-il ?_ Songea Harold, légèrement inquiet et tendu.

Finch sentit alors son col de chemise s'ouvrir et une chaleur intense se propager sur sa nuque. John avait fait chauffer au micro-onde une serviette humide et l'avait déposée sur les épaules de l'informaticien afin de soulager les tensions accumulées par cette journée d'action et de stress. Le reclus ferma les yeux tant le soulagement et le bien-être était intense. Poussant un soupir, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, complètement détendu.

John était fasciné par le total abandon de son patron. Rares étaient les moments où Finch ne se cachait pas derrière ses manières rigides ou sa politesse froide. Il laissa ses mains planer au dessus du dos de son patron, fasciné par sa nuque ainsi exposée, ses épaules fragiles et ses cheveux qu'il mourrait d'envie de décoiffer un peu plus. Puis l'agent se décida à poser ses mains en retenant son souffle, anticipant un rejet…qui ne vint pas. Il les laissa alors errer, fasciné par l'image sous ses yeux. Il touchait Harold, il le caressait même, une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume, à travers ses vêtements, mais l'agent appréciait plus que tout ce contact intime inespéré.

John exerça de faibles pressions sur les épaules nouées de son partenaire, toujours aucune réaction. Encouragé, il laissa ses mains remonter, repoussant la serviette qui tomba au sol, jusqu'à son cou, ses longs doigts élégants effleurèrent la racine de ses cheveux. Finch ne put contenir un autre soupir. Il s'agissait sans doute un soupir de soulagement, le résultat des manipulations exercées pour enlever les nœuds de la journée, mais John s'imaginait d'autres genres de soupirs et il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration s'accélérait et la tentation de poser ses lèvres dans le creux du cou, là où battait le pouls de l'informaticien se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. Le silence était pesant. Fermant les yeux, John se laissa submerger par les émotions, la peau douce sous ses doigts, le son des soupirs de contentement de son patron. Ce n'est que lorsque ses doigts tremblants frôlèrent par inadvertance la cicatrice dans le cou qu'Harold se raidit et se rejeta vers l'avant pour s'éloigner. La magie de l'instant était rompue et John recula, dégrisé.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, je vous laisse vous préparer pour demain, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

John recula, terrifié à l'idée de s'être ainsi laissé submerger par ses émotions au point de faire souffrir Finch. Il tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers l'escalier pour prendre son manteau. Il l'enfila tout en marchant vers la sortie sans se retourner. Ce n'était pas son genre de fuir mais il devait impérativement mettre de la distance entre lui et son patron. En combat, jamais il n'avait reculé face à l'ennemi. Il faut croire qu'il était son plus grand ennemi lorsqu'il était face à son patron. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui, en ses réactions. Face à Finch, son corps semblait avoir sa volonté propre, ses mains agissaient selon leurs envies, ses actions étaient guidées par la recherche de sensation. Pour l'instant, son Salut était dans la fuite.

Finch, quant à lui, le regarda s'éloigner tristement, conscient d'avoir rompu le charme. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings de frustration. Son cou le brûlait et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des effets de la serviette. Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts de Reese sur ses épaules, caresser sa nuque, glisser dans ses cheveux. Il frissonna en repensant à cet instant hors du temps où plus rien n'existait à part ses mains. Comment des mains capables de tuer en un rien de temps pouvaient-elles être aussi douces, délicates et aimantes ? Harold se rendait compte qu'il avait failli succomber à la tentation ce soir. Non, en réalité, il avait bel et bien succombé, se laissant complètement aller. Il rougit en repensant aux soupirs de soulagement qu'il avait émis ou plus exactement des soupirs de plaisirs. Fermant les yeux, il se dit que leur coopération risquait d'être de plus en plus difficile à gérer pour lui s'il ne se contrôlait pas un peu plus. Il ne devait pas oublier que son agent entretenait déjà une relation et qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur lui.

Harold se leva pour jeter les restes du dîner à la poubelle dans la cuisine. Il n'avait plus tellement faim et s'installa devant ses écrans, sur le fauteuil où Reese était assis quelques instants auparavant. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de se remettre au travail. Il entreprit d'analyser le portable de Meredith afin d'en connaître les historiques et les documents enregistrés, photographies, vidéos ou autres.

Le texto reçu cet après-midi avait disparu. Elle l'avait donc lu et pris soin de l'effacer. Elle était donc au courant d'une menace. Il devra être particulièrement attentif à son attitude demain.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, Finch se leva et éteignit son ordinateur. Il constata que sa douleur au cou avait presque disparu. Il sourit tristement, si ses souffrances physiques étaient en bonne voie d'apaisement, celles de son cœur étaient toujours bien vivaces.

Il alla au crochet, saisit son manteau et ferma les lourdes grilles de la bibliothèque désormais plongée dans le noir. Malgré la fatigue, l'informaticien doutait de fermer l'œil…

De son côté John déambula un certain temps dans les rues froides de Manhattan. Au bout d'un moment, il regagna son loft. Il pénétra dans l'immense salon, quitta son manteau, sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur le canapé. Il gagna la salle de bain où il continua à se déshabiller. Bientôt, chemise blanche, t-shirt, chaussettes et caleçon formèrent un tas informe de vêtements jetés au sol. Une fois nu, John entra dans sa douche et laissa l'eau couler de longues minutes sur son corps. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux, pencha la tête vers le bas, laissant l'eau frapper ses épaules et son dos alors qu'il contemplait ses pieds. S'il avait été formé par la CIA à résister à toute sorte de torture, la présence de Finch était de loin la plus pénible à endurer.

Après sa douche, Reese s'allongea sur son lit et s'obligea à se reposer. Mais sitôt ses yeux fermés, des images apparaissaient dans son esprit, un col entrouvert, une légère rougeur sur les pommettes, une nuque fragile, des soupirs qui s'échappaient de lèvres entrouvertes. John ouvrit les yeux et contempla le plafond. _La nuit va être longue,_ songea-t-il.


	7. Chapter 7

Tôt le lendemain matin, Finch pénétra dans un lycée encore désert pour son entretien avec le proviseur. Poussant la porte de l'aile latérale du bâtiment réservée à l'administration, il se présenta à la secrétaire qui lui répondit de patienter le temps de prévenir son supérieur.

L'informaticien s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils usés du secrétariat et attendit patiemment. Il se pinça le haut du nez par-dessous ses lunettes dans un geste de fatigue car la nuit avait été courte, il n'avait cessé de repenser au massage prodigué par Reese. A ses mains magiques qui lui avaient permis de se détendre et, le temps d'un instant, de tout oublier. Le seul souvenir de ce moment lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues et son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se maudissait d'avoir réagi brutalement lorsque l'ex-opérateur avait touché sa cicatrice. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal mais Finch avait encore des difficultés à assumer ses handicaps physiques et ses cicatrices disgracieuses. John avait certainement dû croire à un rejet de sa part alors que ce sont ses blessures que l'informaticien rejetait, pas son agent… loin de là…

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la porte du proviseur s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, souriant, aux cheveux poivre et sel savamment arrangés de manière à cacher une calvitie naissante et portant un costume datant vraisemblablement des années quatre-vingt. Il s'avança et lui tendit la main :

-M. Swift ! J'ai eu des échos très élogieux sur votre première journée ! Entrez je vous en prie, lui dit-il avec entrain en l'entraînant dans son bureau puis en lui désignant l'un des deux fauteuils, il reprit.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Finch prit place en face du bureau du proviseur. Il observa la décoration sobre et simple de l'office. Une multitude de dossiers et de feuilles éparses s'étalaient devant le chef d'établissement. Une photographie de famille trônait à côté d'un ordinateur sans âge : une femme, deux enfants, une fille et un garçon et un chien à leurs pieds. La famille américaine parfaite en somme. Des diplômes étaient fièrement accrochés sur les murs et une plante dans un coin de la pièce luttait héroïquement contre une mort pour cause de déshydratation.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit Finch en posant son cartable à ses pieds.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous. Le lycée n'est pas le plus côté de Brooklyn et je ne vous cache pas que nous avons énormément de mal à retenir les professeurs d'informatique de talent. Nous en avons vu passer des dizaines depuis le début de l'année scolaire et beaucoup ont été rebutés par nos élèves particulièrement difficiles ou ont été attirés par des offres plus alléchantes du secteur privé.

Puis il poursuivit plus bas, comme pour lui :

-En revanche, certains s'accrochent à leur poste… Mais il s'arrêta, soudain conscient de dévier du sujet. Il se reprit :

\- Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous signerez votre contrat aujourd'hui et que vous resterez parmi nous très longtemps. Je ne vous cache pas que si vous restez, vous aurez des défis à relever !

\- J'aime relever les défis, répondit Harold, le sourire crispé par ce mensonge car il n'avait évidemment pas l'intention de changer de carrière.

De l'autre côté de la rue, du haut de son perchoir, John sourit en entendant la réplique de l'informaticien.

\- Tiens, tiens, vous aimez les défis Finch, heureux de l'entendre, murmura l'ex-agent à l'oreille de son partenaire. _Je serais même curieux de voir à quel point_ , pensa-t-il en observant le reclus se raidir en entendant la remarque dans son oreillette. Reese sourit de plus bel en voyant l'effet de sa tirade sur son patron, puis poursuivit plus sérieusement :

\- Joshua Clark, 67 ans, marié 2 enfants. Il est à la tête du lycée Georges Washington depuis 7 ans. Bien noté par sa hiérarchie, c'est un bon administrateur. Toutefois, il est précisé dans son dossier qu'il a eu quelques soucis avec son équipe enseignante, sans plus de précision.

Finch écoutait en silence les informations sur M. Clark exposées par son partenaire tandis qu'il observait le proviseur, toujours enthousiaste, se lever de son fauteuil et conclure l'entretien :

-Formidable, je vais chercher les papiers tout de suite ! S'exclama le chef d'établissement avant de se lever de son fauteuil et se diriger vers la porte.

L'informaticien attendit qu'il soit seul pour se lever. Il contourna le bureau pour introduire une clé USB dans l'ordinateur afin de faire une copie des dossiers et des historiques. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone pour cloner celui du proviseur qui était resté sur le bureau.

John, qui observait la scène avec son appareil photo, aperçut le proviseur revenir avec les papiers d'un pas pressé.

-Dépêchez-vous Finch, sinon ce sera plus qu'un défi que vous aurez à relever, alerta l'ex-agent, la bouche soudain sèche et les mains crispées sur son appareil. Il était pour une fois totalement impuissant et il n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation inédite.

\- Je fais de mon mieux Mr Reese, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que le programme, murmura sèchement Finch en reprenant rapidement sa clé avant de se précipiter aussi vite que possible vers son siège, le cœur battant. La porte s'ouvrit sur le proviseur au même moment où l'informaticien s'asseyait.

\- Bien voilà les papiers, dit-il en les disposant en face d'Harold, nous y avons précisé les heures effectuées ainsi que le salaire convenu par téléphone. Prenez le temps de le lire puis datez-le et signez-le.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Je vous fais confiance, répondit rapidement Finch, en prenant un stylo sur le bureau afin de parapher le document sous le regard ravi du proviseur. Il était pressé d'en finir avec ces formalités et souhaitait rejoindre, au plus vite, la salle des professeurs où leur numéro devait déjà l'attendre.

Une fois la paperasse signée, il quitta le bureau après avoir accepté une dernière poignée de main. Le lycée commençait à se peupler et les couloirs s'animaient car on approchait du début des cours. En poussant la porte de la salle commune des enseignants, Harold remarqua immédiatement les traits soucieux de Meredith alors qu'elle consultait sa montre nerveusement. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde car dès qu'elle aperçut Finch, elle se recomposa rapidement un visage enjoué et souriant. _Une vraie comédienne_ se dit l'informaticien en avançant à sa rencontre.

\- Harold ! Je suis ravie de constater que vous êtes revenu ! Tous les autres remplaçants ont déposé les armes après leur premier jour quand ils ont vu l'état du lycée et le niveau des élèves…Vous n'êtes décidément pas comme les autres ! Dit-elle, un immense sourire sur le visage avant de lui faire une accolade des plus chaleureuses. Harold se raidit devant cette nouvelle démonstration d'enthousiasme.

 _Ce n'est rien de le dire_ , pensa John en écoutant leur conversation. Il se crispa aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix du professeur de sport. _Il est encore là lui ?! Quel pot de colle !_

-Harold ! J'ai eu peur que vous ne reveniez pas ! S'exclama Adam en venant à leur rencontre, les bras chargés de deux tasses. Voulez-vous du thé pour commencer cette nouvelle journée parmi nous ?

Finch fut tenté de refuser en repensant au thé de mauvaise qualité de la veille et à la tasse à la propreté toute relative mais il se résigna à accepter la proposition.

\- Volontiers…

-Sur cette bonne nouvelle, je vous laisse, je dois préparer ma salle, déclara Meredith en adressant un sourire entendu à son collègue sportif. On se voit pour le déjeuner ?

-Oui, répondirent en cœur les deux hommes.

Le professeur de lettres sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé, chargée de son cartable, de différents dossiers d'une main et de sa tasse de thé de l'autre. Les deux hommes restèrent debout au milieu de la salle visiblement aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Harold se sentait embarrassé par la proximité de son collègue masculin et Fleming semblait visiblement préoccupé. Après un silence gêné, le sportif se lança :

\- Dites-moi, Harold… Est-ce que ça vous tenterait de prendre un verre avec moi ce soir après les cours ? Hasarda Adam, bien loin de l'image sûr de lui de la veille. Il n'osait regarder l'informaticien dans les yeux et ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le rebord de sa tasse.

Alors que l'informaticien s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative, il fut coupé dans son élan par une remarque acide de Reese à son oreille :

-Attention Finch, ne laissez pas votre comportement mettre en danger la mission...

Harold reconnut aussitôt la tirade qu'il avait lui-même prononcé le lendemain de la nuit passionnée entre son agent et Zoé. Cette phrase, qui d'ordinaire, l'aurait freiné, eut l'effet inverse. Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Alors comme ça Reese avait le droit de s'amuser durant ses soirées de liberté mais lui ne pouvait pas envisager de prendre un verre avec quelqu'un. Même s'il n'était absolument pas intéressé par son collègue sportif, il n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite. Il offrit son plus beau sourire à Adam et répondit d'une voix bien forte et audible:

\- Pourquoi pas en effet, dit-il, en articulant lentement chacun de ses mots, plus pour son partenaire à plusieurs mètres de lui, que pour son interlocuteur juste en face.

John se figea. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Finch avait accepté de boire un verre avec un quasi-inconnu ! Ce qui le détruisait à petit feu, c'est que malgré des recherches approfondies, il n'avait rien repéré de compromettant sur cet Adam Fleming. Enseignant depuis une quinzaine d'années, il n'avait aucun problème particulier ni dans son travail où il est très apprécié ni dans sa vie sentimentale qui paraissait assez calme… Finalement, son seul défaut était de s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à Finch. Et ça, Reese ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…

Mais surtout, l'ex-opérateur était totalement abasourdi par la réponse de son patron et par le sourire qu'il offrait à son collègue… Il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de l'enseignant en face de lui, pour l'inviter à boire un verre, pour être l'objet de son sourire, de ses attentions…

Pris d'une soudaine rage, il saisit l'appareil photo dans sa main gauche et le lança de toutes ses forces sur un mur derrière lui. L'appareil se brisa en plusieurs morceaux qui échouèrent lamentablement par terre. Les yeux fermés et les poings crispés, John essaya durant quelques minutes de reprendre son calme.

\- Harold, vous voulez jouer à ce jeu là… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Totalement inconscient de l'incident sur le toit, Finch prit congés de son collègue pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe. Il sortit de sa sacoche ses cours ainsi que son ordinateur portable qu'il ouvrit et alluma. Il y inséra la clé USB afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'historique de navigation ainsi que les mails du proviseur. Il resta interdit quelques instants en lisant les échanges de courriels entre M. Clark et Meredith Sanders.

Le ton des mails était loin d'être cordial. Il était même parfaitement haineux. Finch comprit alors les remarques à demi-mots des deux protagonistes mais il était déjà trop tard pour agir. La sonnerie retentit et ses premiers élèves pénétrèrent dans la classe. Il ferma alors son portable et reprit son rôle d'enseignant. Il profiterait de sa pause déjeuner pour avertir John de ses découvertes.

A ce propos, Harold était vaguement inquiet à l'idée de contacter Reese. Il se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête au moment d'accepter l'invitation d'Adam. Lui d'ordinaire si calme, si posé et réfléchi, avait fait preuve d'une audace qui le surprenait, en défiant ainsi son partenaire. Il savait très bien qu'il ne se rendrait pas à ce rendez-vous. Il avait simplement voulu rendre John furieux et pourquoi pas jaloux. Et au regard du silence radio depuis, il était presque certain d'avoir atteint le premier objectif quant au deuxième…


	8. Chapter 8

Malgré ses découvertes, Finch fut obligé d'honorer ses cours, avec autant de sérieux que possible. Un peu fébrile à l'idée que les événements s'accélèrent durant son travail de couverture, il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à son portable et cherchait, au loin sur le toit d'en face, la silhouette sécurisante de son partenaire. Des sentiments contradictoires le préoccupaient, cette ombre au loin lui apparaissait aussi rassurante qu'inquiétante. Il craignait de reprendre contact avec son agent après son attitude irréfléchie de ce matin… Rejetant ses doutes, qui risquaient de perturber sa mission, il se tourna vers le tableau afin de poursuivre la leçon sous les regards plus ou moins intéressés de son auditoire.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit signalant la fin des cours de la matinée, Finch attendit patiemment d'être à nouveau seul dans sa salle pour envoyer un texto à Reese, lui expliquant la nature des échanges de mails qu'il avait découvert dans l'ordinateur du proviseur Clark.

Ce dernier voulait pousser Mrs Sanders à la retraite, la considérant comme trop passéiste et surtout trop chère au regard de son ancienneté. L'administration voulant faire des économies, elle lui préférait un de ces jeunes professeurs aux nouvelles méthodes pédagogiques mais surtout beaucoup moins onéreux. Meredith était évidemment outrée par cette vision comptable de son métier et avait fait part de sa désapprobation en des termes bien fleuris. Le ton était monté au fur et à mesure des échanges, se faisant de plus en plus menaçants des deux côtés. Selon le message qu'elle avait reçu la veille, quelqu'un lui réclamait une somme d'argent. La question qui taraudait Finch était le motif de cette demande : chantage ? Paiement d'un intermédiaire ? En d'autres termes, qui de M. Clark ou de Mrs Sanders était la victime ou le criminel ?

Reese lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard par un bref et sec « d'accord je me charge du proviseur ». Harold contempla le message en silence. Il avait préféré contacter son agent par texto tant il redoutait une confrontation directe. En contemplant les lettres lumineuses sur son écran, l'informaticien était désormais certain que Reese était en colère. En effet, depuis qu'il avait, sur un coup de tête, accepté le rendez-vous d'Adam Sanders, il n'avait reçu aucun message, aucune information, aucune remarque ou taquinerie de la part de son partenaire. Un abîme de silence s'était subrepticement creusé entre eux. A l'avenir, il devra s'employer à apaiser les relations avec son agent et à taire les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éveillait en lui. Il tenait à leur amitié plus que tout. _Faute de mieux_ , pensa-t-il tristement. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de poursuivre les missions ou même de vivre sans lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus en avant ses réflexions car quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

\- Harold ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Adam en entrouvrant la porte et en s'avançant dans la pièce.

 _Décidément_ _, il a de la suite dans les idées_ … songea Finch, contrarié, en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Puis il lui adressa un sourire et lui répondit le plus poliment possible :

\- Non pas du tout, je m'apprêtais à vous rejoindre pour le déjeuner.

Il rangea ses papiers et son ordinateur portable dans son cartable avant de se diriger vers l'enseignant. Après avoir fermé sa salle à clé, ils remontèrent le couloir côte à côte en discutant de leur matinée respective, sans prêter attention aux groupes de jeunes qui discutaient, consultaient leurs sms ou mangeaient, assis ça et là dans les allées du lycée.

Finch fut soudain brutalement poussé sur le côté par Adam, lui-même bousculé par une tierce personne. Sous le choc, son sac tomba par terre et il dut se stabiliser en posant une main sur le mur latéral pour ne pas tomber.

-Oh, excusez-moi, bredouilla Adam, en se retournant vers Finch. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Harold, un peu étourdi, tandis qu'il remontait la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

-Hé bien, il est pressé celui-là avec son costume sur mesure et ses grands airs. Il aurait au moins pu s'excuser, commenta le sportif, vexé, en se frottant l'épaule tout en jetant un regard désapprobateur derrière lui.

L'informaticien, pris d'un doute, se retourna lentement afin d'observer l'objet de ces remarques assassines. Il fut stupéfait de voir Reese s'éloigner dans le couloir d'un pas rapide. Il ne l'avait même pas vu tant il avait été absorbé par le bavardage ininterrompu de son collègue. Il contempla quelques instants la haute silhouette de son agent, un peu mélancolique. Il reconnaîtrait sa carrure entre mille, ses larges épaules, son manteau noir par-dessus son éternel costume, ses cheveux poivre et sel que Finch mourrait d'envie de décoiffer. L'ex-agent se dirigeait vers le bureau du proviseur Clark, sans doute pour tirer au clair cette affaire de menaces. C'était maintenant à lui de jouer concernant Meredith.

C'est sur ces considérations qu'il poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs et laissa entrer Adam avant de se diriger vers son casier. Meredith était déjà installée à une table, mais elle avait visiblement presque terminé son repas. Alors qu'elle croquait dans sa pomme, elle regardait nerveusement l'écran de son portable. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la charmante collègue d'hier. Visiblement, quelque chose la préoccupait. Son corps révélait des signes de stress : des doigts qui pianotaient nerveusement sur la table, un pied qui tapait frénétiquement le sol.

Finch prit son repas dans son casier puis s'installa à côté de Mrs Sanders, bientôt rejoint par Adam.

-Déjà terminé, chère collègue ?demanda le sportif en s'asseyant. Tu as des copies à corriger ?

-Non j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes, expliqua Meredith, l'air absente en regardant sa montre. Puis elle leva la tête pour contempler ses deux voisins, elle sembla réaliser l'étrangeté de son comportement et s'empressa d'ajouter d'un ton plus léger.

-Cela te laissera du temps pour faire plus ample connaissance avec notre cher Harold !

Ce dernier, une fois de plus mal à l'aise par le sous-entendu, rougit, mais ne perdit pas de vue sa mission cette fois.

-Rien de grave, j'espère, demanda-t-il innocemment en observant la dame de ses yeux perçants.

-Non, juste quelques détails à régler. C'est une affaire en cours de règlement… Expliqua-t-elle en nettoyant sa place avec une serviette en papier avant de se lever pour jeter ses déchets dans la poubelle toute proche.

Cette petite phrase donna à Finch la réponse à ses interrogations. Ainsi, si son affaire s'arrangeait, c'est donc elle qui s'apprêtait à régler son problème. La charmante petite enseignante de lettres classiques n'était pas si classique que ça. C'était elle à priori qui avait décidé de trouver une solution expéditive à son différend avec son supérieur.

\- Je vous laisse messieurs, à plus tard, dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger précipitamment vers la sortie.

Après quelques secondes, Finch décida de suivre Meredith afin de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il s'excusa auprès d'un Adam, un peu vexé par toutes ces désertions. Il se leva et sortit de la salle des professeurs en prenant son portable dans sa veste. Il devait joindre son partenaire. Même s'il craignait d'entendre sa voix et surtout son ton, qui serait sans aucun doute tout aussi glacial que son attitude dans le couloir, il devait impérativement le prévenir du danger immédiat. Après quelques sonneries, John décrocha.

\- Mr Reese, je pense que Mrs Sanders a payé quelqu'un pour supprimer le proviseur. La transaction financière est pour très bientôt donc je suppose que l'exécution du contrat doit être imminente, expliqua Finch, essoufflé, en marchant rapidement dans les couloirs à la suite de Meredith.

Mais, en guise de réponse, l'informaticien entendit des grognements, des bruits de meubles renversés, des éclats de verre et des sons plus sourds, sans doute des coups. L'ex-agent avait dû mettre la main sur le tueur juste avant le coup de fil de l'informaticien.

Harold changea alors d'avis et décida de rejoindre son partenaire. Meredith devait attendre que le contrat soit honoré avant de payer. Elle n'était donc pas la priorité. En revanche pour Finch, John était la priorité. Il devait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il ne serait pas d'un grand secours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

L'informaticien marcha le plus rapidement possible vers le bureau de M. Clark. Il profita de l'absence de la secrétaire, sortie déjeuner, pour se diriger directement vers la porte du proviseur. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, défoncée par un géant vêtu de noir qui atterrit de tout son long par terre, sonné. Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'intérieur du bureau et aperçut le pauvre proviseur recroquevillé derrière son fauteuil, blême et tremblant. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la haute silhouette au milieu d'un capharnaüm sans nom de fauteuils cassés et feuilles éparpillées et de cadres brisés.

John réajustait sa veste, à peine décoiffé. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, ses yeux bleus croisèrent le regard éberlué de Finch et un mince sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'agent. Visiblement, ce dernier était assez fier de son intervention détonante, mais son sourire mourut lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose juste derrière son partenaire.

Avec l'agitation et le bruit, la bagarre avait attiré l'attention des lycéens et de certains professeurs qui s'étaient précipités vers le bureau du proviseur, poussés tant par l'inquiétude que par la curiosité. Derrière Finch se trouvait Adam, horrifié le spectacle de désolation devant lui, une main devant la bouche, et l'autre main posée sur l'épaule de l'informaticien.

Tout le corps de John se raidit et ses prunelles bleues devinrent glaciales et méprisantes. Ce fut le contact de trop pour Reese. Tout son corps tremblait d'une rage contenue et son sang se mit littéralement à bouillir dans ses veines. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait failli exploser l'épaule de cet Adam Fleming dans le couloir, prenant un malin plaisir à le bousculer, mais le voir de nouveau aussi proche de son patron le mit littéralement hors de lui. L'ex-opérateur serra les poings à se faire blanchir la jointure de ses doigts. Tout homme avait ses limites et John avait atteint les siennes. Pris par une sorte de pulsion, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Harold et le prit brutalement par le bras, l'obligeant à le suivre dans une marche plus que rapide sous les regards mi-interloqués mi-effarés de l'auditoire.

-John, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda Harold, complètement désarçonné par l'attitude de son agent.

Finch ne saurait dire si c'était l'allure rapide ou la poigne de fer qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Sans doute les deux. Il n'osait lever les yeux vers son partenaire, de peur d'y lire le même mépris glacé qu'il avait vu dans le bureau du proviseur Clark. En tout cas, il trébucha à plusieurs reprises en descendant les escaliers du Lycée et seule la poigne ferme de John l'empêcha de tomber.

Pendant que les deux hommes marchaient sur le trottoir à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement, Reese appela Fusco. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation et précisa l'emplacement de Mrs Sanders grâce à la géolocalisation de son portable. Elle attendait dans le parking privé du lycée, près de sa voiture, sans doute pour payer la somme exigée par le tueur qu'elle avait embauchée.

L'ex-opérateur coupa la communication et bifurqua dans une ruelle, plaquant son patron contre le mur. Sous le choc, Finch eut le souffle coupé puis écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit le visage de l'ex-agent se rapprocher du sien. Reese était tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir les effluves de café lorsqu'il se mit à parler. Lui maintenant les mains, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Harold, un regard qui n'avait plus rien de glacial mais qui au contraire était brûlant de tous les sentiments contenus depuis trop longtemps.

\- Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, Harold, murmura John la voix rauque en se rapprochant toujours plus de son patron. Qu'espériez-vous?

Harold ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ses paroles moururent quand les lèvres de John s'emparèrent des siennes. Ce baiser était avide et brutal. Il était rempli de colère, de non-dits, de souffrances, de jalousie… et de quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, de beaucoup plus fort. Finch se mit à trembler sous l'assaut mais les mains de John maintenaient efficacement le corps de l'informaticien contre le mur sale et poussiéreux.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, ce qui ressemblait à un châtiment se transforma en quelque chose de totalement différent. Les doigts de Reese lâchèrent leur prise, libérant ainsi les mains d'Harold qui se posèrent, à plat, sur la poitrine de John. Personne, même pas l'informaticien n'aurait su dire si ses mains étaient là pour repousser ou pour, tout simplement, sentir la chaleur du corps de l'agent sous sa chemise immaculée. Elles étaient juste posées là, sentant les battements frénétiques du cœur de l'agent.

Les mains de John, quant à elles, remontèrent doucement le long des bras puis sur les épaules avant de terminer leur chemin sur les joues d'Harold. Il les caressa tendrement tandis qu'il pressait son corps contre celui de Finch. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement involontaire et John en profita pour approfondir son baiser y mettant toute la passion que son patron lui inspirait. Il laissa ses doigts errer dans les cheveux bruns comme il l'avait si souvent rêvé.

A bout de souffle, John se recula légèrement afin de plonger son regard perdu dans celui de Finch. Une fois le brouillard de la passion dissipé, il remarqua les yeux écarquillés de surprise, les lèvres meurtries et les joues rouges de confusion d'Harold. Reese réalisa avec effroi que Finch était resté inerte dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne s'était pas débattu, il était juste resté parfaitement immobile, comme un marin laissant passer la tempête...

 _Merde, j'ai tout gâché_ , pensa-t-il alors que son patron clignait les paupières comme pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Finch, je…, tenta maladroitement John alors qu'il reculait d'un pas pour libérer son partenaire de son emprise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Harold avait déjà profité de sa liberté retrouvée pour se dégager du mur et mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

\- C'est inutile, Mr Reese, coupa-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Tête baissée, évitant tout contact visuel, Finch tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la ruelle, sous le choc des derniers événements. John, la gorge nouée, le suivit tristement du regard avec la nette impression de voir son patron pour la dernière fois.

Reese resta un long moment dans la ruelle tandis que les sirènes de voitures de police se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Lentement, il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux tandis qu'une douleur intense lui broyait la poitrine et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses jambes fléchirent et il s'effondra par terre, dans cette ruelle insalubre et sale de Brooklyn. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Reese se laissa totalement submerger par ses émotions, il regagna son véhicule non sans avoir détruit son téléphone portable et pris la plus importante décision de sa vie.


	9. Chapter 9

Accoudé au bar du Coronet Hôtel, Finch contemplait, sans réellement le voir le liquide ambré dans son verre. Le lieu était paisible, un pianiste jouait une musique d'ambiance un peu jazzy, des couples bavardaient aux tables voisines, certains dansaient. Le cadre était idéal pour passer une soirée de détente après une journée de travail.

Mais l'informaticien ne prêtait pas attention à cet environnement calme et raffiné. Il ne cessait de revivre l'incident dans la ruelle avec Reese. S'il avait été choqué par la violence du baiser, il avait tout de même eût le temps de percevoir de la passion et peut être même de la tendresse, en repensant aux doigts élégants de l'agent encadrer son visage puis glisser dans ses cheveux. Il frissonna en se remémorant ce contact si doux et si intime. Toutefois, il avait été tellement abasourdi par cette étreinte qu'il n'avait pas eu l'attitude appropriée. Son absence de réaction avait dû apparaître comme de l'indifférence pour son compagnon, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Un véritable ouragan de sentiments l'avait tétanisé. Son comportement, après avoir été libéré par son partenaire, avait défié toute logique. Il avait été froid et cassant avant de quitter le lieu le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant il regrettait amèrement sa réaction.

-Vous avez l'air bien sombre, Harold.

Finch se raidit instantanément en reconnaissant la voix suave de Zoé Morgan. Il se retourna pour contempler la sublime femme brune à côté de lui. Comme d'habitude, la jeune femme était la sensualité incarnée avec ses cheveux tombant en vagues souples sur ses épaules et son corps somptueux moulé dans une robe écarlate.

 _Pas étonnant que John soit tombé sous son charme_ , pensa-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton le haut tabouret juste à côté de l'informaticien.

Finch fut tenté de répondre par la négative. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de compagnie ce soir, encore moins de _sa_ compagnie, mais comme toujours, il était trop poli pour refuser.

-Bien sur, répondit-il avec un fragile sourire.

Elle s'installa au comptoir puis commanda un gin tonic avant de se tourner vers lui. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, elle demanda d'une voix douce:

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Harold ?

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? répondit Finch, sur la défensive.

Zoé sourit au barman qui venait de déposer sa commande sur le zinc devant elle. Elle prit entre ses doigts le pic avec son olive et le porta à sa bouche. Elle savoura le fruit avant de répondre.

\- Vous avez une mine affreuse, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix traînante, en observant son reflet dans le miroir en face d'eux.

Harold releva la tête pour contempler son image dans la glace et croisa le regard ironique de Zoé. Il fut saisi par le spectacle lamentable qui se présentait devant lui. Il avait le regard perdu, les yeux rougis, les cheveux hirsutes et sa tenue d'enseignant paraissait totalement inappropriée dans le cadre plutôt chic du bar. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme distingué et sûr de lui en costume cher qu'il s'était construit au fil des années. Il ne fallait pas être grand devin pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Satisfaite de son effet, Zoé demanda doucement:

-Vous voulez en parler, Harold ?

-Pas vraiment, rétorqua sèchement l'informaticien en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Zoé sourit à cette réponse. Evidemment, Finch ne voulait pas exposer ses états d'âme. Il était aussi secret qu'entêté, elle avait déjà pu le constater lors de leurs précédentes missions… Elle allait devoir faire preuve d'astuce pour briser sa carapace et faire en sorte qu'il accepte son aide. Elle se doutait que la cause de son trouble était John et elle pressentait aussi que ses problèmes étaient de nature personnelle. Connaissant les deux hommes, fiers et obstinés, elle était la seule à pouvoir débloquer la situation.

\- Cela doit être assez grave. C'est la première fois que je vous vois boire seul à un bar… C'est à propos de John, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en portant à son tour son verre à sa bouche.

 _Toujours aussi perspicace…_ , pensa Harold.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? demanda-t-il, sans oser la regarder de peur de laisser paraître son malaise.

\- Vous avez l'air aussi perdu que lui l'autre soir...

-Oh…

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les détails de leur nuit, mais Zoé poursuivit sans se soucier des réticences de son voisin.

-Il semblait préoccupé, et visiblement, je n'étais pas la personne qui occupait ses pensées, expliqua-elle avec un petit rire ironique.

Harold se tourna vers la jeune femme, intrigué. Elle posa ses coudes sur le comptoir puis se pencha en avant pour continuer, comme pour elle.

\- Alors qu'il m'embrassait, il s'est redressé et a semblé déçu de me voir, comme si …comme si je n'étais pas la personne espérée.

Elle se tourna alors vers son voisin, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les siens. Elle pouvait voir le visage de Finch changer tandis qu'il analysait ses mots. Elle sourit intérieurement, elle pouvait presque entendre les mécanismes de son cerveau fonctionner. Elle décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-Il est parti sans explication, alors que la soirée commençait à devenir intéressante.

Repoussant d'un geste distingué de la main une mèche de ses cheveux qui venait de glisser sur son épaule, elle soupira avant de conclure :

-Je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour la vie à deux…

Harold, quant à lui, analysait les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Il hésita un instant mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il en avait assez des non-dits et des incertitudes. Il posa donc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Vous vous voulez dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé l'autre soir ?

Zoé eut un rire sans joie.

-Absolument rien, même si, pour ma part, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Mais, visiblement ses pensées étaient dirigées vers quelqu'un d'autre. Même si j'ai été passablement énervée et frustrée sur le coup, je suis maintenant plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir été considérée comme la roue de secours. John, malgré tous ses défauts, possède un sens moral développé. C'est tout à son honneur d'être fidèle à cette personne. Dommage pour moi, conclut-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Finch se tut, rassemblant une à une les pièces du puzzle. S'il ne s'était rien passé dans cette suite d'hôtel, ses reproches avaient donc été blessants et particulièrement injustes puisque son partenaire n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Quelle ironie !

Outre le sentiment de honte que les paroles de Zoé avaient éveillé en lui, la question qui le tourmentait maintenant, était de savoir quelle était la personne qui occupait les pensées de son agent.

Finch repensa alors au regard de Reese dans l'ascenseur, au message tacite dans ses yeux bleus, aux différentes remarques au cours de ces derniers jours, à ses gestes d'une extrême douceur l'autre soir quand il était dans douleur après sa journée de travail sous couverture. Il se remémora aussi son baiser, certes brutal au début, mais aussi infiniment tendre par la suite. Tous ces indices ne lui laissaient aucun doute quant à la personne qui occupait les pensées de l'ex-opérateur de la CIA.

Complètement abasourdi, Finch prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et clairvoyant que lui avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

-Vous allez bien Harold ? demanda Zoé, inquiète devant la mine blême et le mutisme de l'informaticien.

-Non, pas du tout… réussit-il à prononcer malgré sa gorge nouée. Je crois que je viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie…

Zoé se tourna vers le reclus, visiblement touchée par sa détresse. Dans un geste spontané de réconfort, elle posa sa main sur celle de Finch puis murmura d'une voix douce et rassurante.

-Il n'y a rien que l'on ne puisse réparer, Harold.

Ce dernier releva doucement la tête, ses yeux perdus croisèrent ceux remplis de sympathie de sa voisine. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Devant tant d'apathie, Zoé poussa un soupir d'exaspération _. Mon dieu, qu'il est long à la détente pour un génie._

-Allez le rejoindre, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus fort en désignant la porte de l'hôtel.

Finch resta un moment à contempler la jeune femme à côté de lui, pensant que cette Zoé Morgan était la personne la plus étonnante qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il prit alors sa décision, il allait retrouver Reese et lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur !

-Merci, dit-il d'un ton résolu.

-Vous me remercierez plus tard. Allez-y ! Affirma Zoé avant de se retourner pour prendre son verre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Finch se leva et sortit de l'hôtel d'un pas rapide. Il resta un instant sur le trottoir à respirer à pleins poumons l'air frais, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il n'avait désormais qu'un seul objectif en tête : retrouver John. Comme une évidence, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, peut-être qu'il y retrouverait son partenaire. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait tout le matériel nécessaire pour le chercher.

Une petite heure plus tard, en grimpant les escaliers qui menaient à leur quartier général, Harold fut déçu mais pas surpris de n'y trouver personne. Il s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Il tapa rapidement dans un logiciel de localisation le numéro du portable de son partenaire et ne trouva évidemment rien.

 _Il a dû désactiver la géolocalisation de son téléphone_.

Il devait donc retracer l'itinéraire de Reese à partir de là où ils s'étaient quittés.

Rapidement, il se connecta au réseau de caméras de surveillance de la ville à la recherche d'une vue du lycée Washington et de ses environs. Il remonta l'historique des vidéos afin de coller à l'heure de leur dernière confrontation.

Il aperçut sur l'écran leurs deux silhouettes s'éloigner rapidement de l'établissement scolaire puis disparaître dans la ruelle. Il changea d'angle de vue afin de voir l'intérieur de la petite rue et eut le souffle coupé en regardant la scène qui se rejouait sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de revivre ce baiser, de sentir les lèvres dures de Reese sur les siennes. Il ressentait presque la chaleur de son corps puissant et nerveux contre le sien. Puis, fasciné, il regarda les mains de l'agent le lâcher, avant de remonter lentement le long de ses bras puis prendre son visage en coupe. La tendresse qu'il devinait dans les caresses de John sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux lui noua la gorge. Il vit ensuite leurs deux corps se séparer légèrement et l'agent plonger son regard dans le sien. Malgré la qualité médiocre de l'image, Harold voyait de l'amour dans ce couple encore enlacé.

Un intense sentiment de culpabilité l'obligea à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il se vit se dégager de l'étreinte de son partenaire avant s'enfuir rapidement. Il avait fait preuve d'une telle maladresse ! Finch sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes de honte couler sur ses joues devant l'injustice de la situation. Mais il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il en avait assez d'être passif face à une situation qui lui échappait, il devait agir pour une fois !

Fort de cette décision, il rouvrit les yeux afin d'observer ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette ruelle après son départ. Où John avait-il pu aller par la suite ? Il devait se concentrer sur les moindres de détails mais la scène qui suivit lui broya le cœur.

Il vit l'ex-agent s'adosser contre le mur puis glisser lentement vers le sol. Il n'eut pas besoin de zoomer pour constater que ce dernier pleurait, seul, la tête appuyée contre le mur dans cette ruelle insalubre. Devant tant de détresse, Finch n'avait désormais plus aucun doute sur la nature des sentiments de Reese à son égard. Au bout d'un temps qui paru interminable à l'informaticien, l'agent se releva, sortit son portable et le laissa tomber par terre avant de l'écraser avec son talon. _Evidemment, il ne veut pas que je le retrouve_ , pensa l'informaticien, amer. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la vidéo. Il vit Reese passer une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, puis regarder directement vers la caméra de surveillance. Avec un sourire triste, il prononça quelques mots avant se retourner puis s'éloigner d'un pas lent.

Dans le silence oppressant de la bibliothèque, l'informaticien s'était figé en reconnaissant les deux mots prononcés par son partenaire « Adieu, Harold ». Il fut saisi d'effroi, Reese avait donc choisi de disparaître, de quitter sa vie. Il lui faisait ses adieux!

Finch paniqua :

-Ce n'est pas possible! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas trop tard!

Les yeux écarquillés, les mains cramponnées à son bureau, Finch cherchait désespérément une solution. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'avait désormais plus qu'un seul espoir. Il s'approcha lentement du moniteur en regardant la web-cam et supplia d'une voix tremblante mais distincte :

-Retrouve-le, s'il te plait.

Un point rouge s'alluma aussitôt et différentes fenêtres s'activèrent sur les écrans en face de l'informaticien.

La Machine cherchait à retracer le chemin de Reese afin de le localiser. Des vues de caméras de surveillance de différents quartiers, routes, ponts, apparurent. Visiblement, John avait cherché à quitter New York. Une copie d'un ticket de caisse montrait qu'il s'était arrêté à une station essence pour acheter plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool puis plus rien. Finch fronça les sourcils, il avait peut être changé de véhicule et détruit sa carte bancaire afin d'effacer les traces. La tâche risquait d'être compliquée. La dissimulation était un art consommé à la CIA et Reese avait toujours été un agent très doué. La machine, en tout cas, semblait être dans une impasse.

-Montre-moi l'itinéraire qu'il a parcouru entre la ruelle et sa dernière position sur une carte plus large.

L'intelligence artificielle accéda à sa demande dans la seconde. Finch suivit des yeux la ligne rouge que la Machine avait tracée pour symboliser le trajet parcouru par son partenaire. Reese avait quitté Brooklyn en direction du Nord, il avait traversé l'East River puis le signal avait disparu du côté du parc de Pelham Bay, au Nord du Bronx. Harold regarda d'un peu plus près les environs puis un nom attira son attention.

\- New Rochelle…, murmura-t-il. Il acquit alors la certitude que John était retourné là où tout avait commencé.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires plus que sympathiques et extrêmement encourageants! Il s'agit là du dernier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. Certains seront peut- être déçus... mais avec quelques encouragements supplémentaires, je pourrai éventuellement me laisser tenter par un épilogue^^._

Assis sur les rochers d'une sommaire jetée derrière le park de Davenport dans la petite bourgade bourgeoise de New Rochelle, Reese balaya du regard l'horizon, bercé par le ressac des vagues qui venaient mourir à quelques mètres de ses chaussures. La nuit était noire, sans lune ni étoile et seules les lumières de la petite ville dans son dos, lui permettaient de distinguer le faible scintillement de l'eau devant lui.

L'air était glacial pour la saison, John resserra les pans de son épais manteau en soupirant, laissant échapper un nuage de condensation de sa bouche. Malgré ses vêtements de qualité, John se sentait de plus en plus engourdi. Son corps et son esprit étaient comme anesthésiés tant par la température basse de cette soirée d'automne que par l'alcool. C'était le but recherché. Il posa sa main sur la bouteille déjà bien entamée de whisky bon marché posée à côté de lui. Il hésita un instant puis la porta à ses lèvres. Il grimaça lorsque le liquide de mauvaise qualité descendit dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, encerclant ses jambes de ses bras et posant la tête sur ses genoux. A une certaine époque, il ne se serait pas noyé dans l'alcool, son ange gardien de patron l'en aurait empêché. Il pouvait presque imaginer son regard désapprobateur ou entendre une de ses remarques acerbes. Mais il n'était plus là pour veiller sur lui, il n'avait plus rien du tout d'ailleurs, plus de but, plus de travail, plus de patron, plus d'ami…juste un gouffre sombre sans fin qui se déployait devant lui.

Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle ces derniers jours. John repensa à tous les moments où il s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions au risque de faire échouer leur mission et de mettre la vie de leur numéro en péril. Reese savait ce que cela signifiait. Pendant ses années à la CIA, ses supérieurs n'avaient cessé de répéter que lorsqu'un agent perdait le contrôle de la situation en se laissant dominer par ses sentiments, il devait se retirer pour être remplacer par un autre, plus professionnel et donc plus efficace. En mettant un terme à sa collaboration avec Finch, John avait juste appliqué ces principes moultes fois entendus, pour le bien des missions non-pertinentes et surtout pour le bien de son patron. En effet, il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir mis la précieuse vie d'Harold en danger et surtout il regrettait amèrement d'avoir perdu le contrôle dans cette ruelle au point de l'avoir violenté.

Car oui, il l'avait violenté dans cette ruelle, laissant sa colère et sa jalousie prendre le pas sur le reste. Fermant les yeux, John se remémora sa poigne trop ferme qui avait dû laisser des ecchymoses sur le bras fragile de l'informaticien, le choc que ce dernier avait dû ressentir quand il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, et ce baiser… Même si on était loin d'un viol, John avait quand même le sentiment d'avoir pris par la force ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, répondant à son propre plaisir sans se soucier des sentiments de Finch.

D'ailleurs, la non-réaction du reclus avait été plus éloquente que des mots. Il était resté totalement inerte dans ses bras, se contentant de subir l'assaut, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas la force physique pour le repousser. Il avait juste posé ses mains sur sa poitrine, sans doute pour se protéger. Une fois libéré, il s'était empressé de fuir, sa présence lui était devenue sans doute insupportable.

Dégoûté par son attitude, John but d'une traite plusieurs gorgées d'alcool qui lui brûlèrent la bouche et la gorge, faible punition par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait subir à son patron…

Soudain, malgré les brumes d'alcool qui annihilaient la perception de son environnement, John entendit une voiture arriver puis le moteur se couper. Une portière claqua puis des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent derrière lui. L'agent ferma les yeux, il pourrait reconnaître cette démarche entre mille. Il soupira bruyamment, le cœur prêt à exploser, une douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lâcha-t-il brutalement, sans se retourner, la tête toujours posée sur ses genoux et les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Finch se figea, essayant d'ignorer l'hostilité du ton dans la voix de l'ex-agent. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles l'informaticien chercha le courage d'avouer la raison de sa présence, l'agent poursuivit, toujours agressif et méprisant.

-Je pensais avoir été clair. Ne me dites pas que vous et votre machine n'avez pas reçu ma lettre de démission ?

Malgré son ivresse, John se demandait, comment l'informaticien avait réussi à le retrouver malgré ses précautions. Il avait pourtant été vigilant, détruisant son portable et ne payant qu'une seule fois avec sa carte de crédit, le reste du trajet ayant été réalisé par bus et payé en espèce. Puis il comprit. _La Machine, bien sûr… Finch avait dû lui demander d'intervenir_ … John eut un triste sourire, comment lutter contre un génie et une Intelligence Artificielle ? Il allait devoir trouver une manière plus radicale de disparaître…

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par la voix hésitante de Finch.

-Mr Reese…, puis Harold se corrigea, John… je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses…

L'ex-opérateur ouvrit brutalement les yeux et redressa la tête devant l'aberration de la supplique.

\- Des excuses ?! Ça serait plutôt à moi de les faire, non? S'emporta l'agent en repensant à la violence dont il avait fait preuve dans la ruelle.

\- J'ai besoin de vous, expliqua l'informaticien d'une voix plus assurée en s'approchant de l'ex-opérateur, au point d'avoir les jambes presque en contact avec le dos de son agent, les yeux fixés sur un point lumineux au loin.

\- Non, vous avez besoin d'un mercenaire pour les missions non-pertinentes, corrigea Reese, amer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la Machine vous en trouvera un autre… Je suis remplaçable, fit remarquer avec un rire sans joie l'ex-opérateur en repensant à sa vie. Il l'avait déjà été, Jessica lui avait préféré Peter Arndt et la CIA n'avait pas hésité à se débarrasser de lui. Il n'était qu'un pion dans un immense échiquier dont le sens lui échappait.

-Non, J'ai besoin de vous, John, implora Finch, serrant les poings. Pas la Machine, pas les numéros, juste moi… continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante en baissant ses yeux embués de larmes sur son compagnon assis devant lui.

Il remarqua les épaules de John se raidir, tout son corps semblait trembler d'une rage contenue.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne pouvez plus travailler avec moi. Je suis un danger pour vous… Je suis un monstre…

Puis l'agent continua, comme pour lui-même.

-Quand vous m'avez rencontré la première fois, sous ce pont, vous avez su voir en moi l'être humain sous la crasse et sous les vêtements de sans-abris. Vous m'avez donné plus qu'un métier ou un but, vous savez. Vous m'avez reconnecté à la vie et au monde. Et puis, Les choses ont changé, mes sentiments ont évolué. Il s'agissait plus que de la simple reconnaissance envers celui qui m'avait sauvé. Je voulais vous impressionner. Je voulais que vous me regardiez. Pas l'agent mais l'homme. Je voulais que vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime…

John ferma les yeux. Voilà, il l'avait dit, il avait avoué ses sentiments à Finch. Il eut l'impression que la chape de plomb qui lui broyait la poitrine s'était un peu allégée. Mais son malaise restait toujours bien présent. Comment osait-il aimer un homme comme lui ? Outre le génie, créateur de l'Intelligence Artificielle la plus puissante qui soit, il était un homme doté de la plus belle âme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Son exact opposé en somme…

-John…, murmura Harold en s'agenouillant derrière l'agent, posant ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules. Mais Reese continua, indifférent aux marques de tendresse. A l'image d'un barrage qui venait de se briser, John ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps ce qu'il avait sur le cour.

\- Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile pour moi de contenir mes sentiments. Je commençais à être rongé de l'intérieur, étouffé par eux. Quand je vous ai vu avec cet Adam, j'ai pris conscience qu'il m'était désormais impossible de les retenir. Cet homme se permettait toutes ces choses que je m'interdisais. Il vous touchait, vous prenait dans ses bras, flirtait ouvertement avec vous. Je ne l'ai pas supporté et j'ai perdu le contrôle… Je ne me pardonnerai jamais la brutalité dont j'ai fait preuve dans cette ruelle. Je ne peux plus rester auprès de vous. Je suis dangereux pour les missions et pour vous, répéta-t-il en baissant la tête, fixant les vaguelettes qui effleuraient désormais ses chaussures.

Finch enveloppa tendrement Reese de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur les cheveux décoiffés de l'agent. Il posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, profondément touché par la détresse de son partenaire. Il aurait tout donné pour lui retirer un peu de sa douleur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, John, vous êtes juste humain.

\- Non, je suis un monstre, je suis l'obscurité, dit Reese d'une voix tremblante, se rappelant les paroles prémonitoires de Kara Stanton.

-Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte combien vous êtes une bonne personne, combien vous êtes un homme merveilleux, combien de vies vous avez sauvé, y compris la mienne…Vous ne réalisez pas combien je vous aime, lâcha enfin Harold en resserrant son étreinte et en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

-Je ne le mérite pas… murmura Reese, incertain. Tout son corps tremblait, plus seulement de froid mais aussi d'émotion. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de Finch qui l'enlaçaient, prit une de ses mains pour y déposer un baiser.

-Au contraire, vous le méritez plus que n'importe qui, John. Vous avez simplement ressenti la même chose que moi lorsque je vous ai vu monter dans cet ascenseur avec Miss Morgan… Moi aussi, j'étouffais de jalousie en vous imaginant avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi…

-Il ne s'est rien passé avec Zoé cette nuit là…, avoua John.

-Je le sais, coupa Finch, puis il reprit, ponctuant chacune de ses affirmations par des baisers, dans les cheveux, derrière son oreille, descendant le long de son cou jusqu'à sa nuque.

\- J'ai besoin de toi… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Je te veux… toi… je veux tout de toi… y compris ton obscurité.

N'y tenant plus, Reese pivota brusquement pour prendre Finch dans ses bras. Le tenant délicatement et respectueusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une frêle statue de cristal, il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harold en murmurant :

-Jamais je n'aurai pensé dans mes rêves les plus fous que ce moment deviendrait réalité. Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.

Pour seule réponse, Finch prit le visage de Reese entre ses mains. Il caressa amoureusement ses pommettes, suivit la ligne de ses lèvres avec les doigts et plongea son regard bleu pâle dans celui embué de larmes de son compagnon.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait, John. Je ne veux pas être sur un piédestal. Je veux être ici avec toi.

Ces dernières paroles eurent pour effet de rompre toutes les barrières émotionnelles de l'ex-agent. Il étreignit avec force l'informaticien et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et la passion dont il était capable. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux châtains et posa l'autre sur la taille de Finch afin de rapprocher son corps du sien. Le reclus posa les mains à plat sur la poitrine de Reese, s'émerveillant de sa force et de sa douceur. Cette fois-ci, il lui retourna son baiser sans hésitation et osa même l'approfondir, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de l'agent et goûtant l'alcool de mauvaise qualité sur la langue de son compagnon.

Ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle et frissonnant, mais pas de froid.

\- Nous devrions retourner chez nous, murmura Finch en caressant amoureusement la joue de John et en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, osant à peine croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait rêvé tant de fois de le décoiffer, tant de fois de l'enlacer, de se blottir contre lui et tant de fois de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

-Tu vas devoir prendre le volant, Harold. Je crains ne pas être en état de conduire, murmura Reese d'une voix rauque.

-Allons-y, répondit rapidement Finch, pressé de quitter ce lieu et de retrouver la chaleur de la bibliothèque.

Ils se relevèrent et quittèrent la jetée afin de rejoindre la voiture de l'informaticien, garée à proximité.

Le trajet du retour s'effectua dans un silence chargé de promesses. John semblait maintenant dégrisé. Il regardait le paysage défiler devant lui par la fenêtre puis ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le ronronnement du moteur. Finch conduisait un peu plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire, remarqua l'agent en souriant intérieurement. En passant les vitesses, Finch s'autorisait quelques marques d'affection comme laisser s'attarder sa main sur la jambe ou sur la main de John. Ce dernier la saisit doucement, la retourna afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Harold retint son souffle quand il sentit les lèvres de l'agent se poser sur chacun de ses doigts pour ensuite déposer un baiser sensuel sur la base de la paume, à proximité de son poignet.

Finch appuya sur l'accélérateur, trouvant le trajet désespérément long. Très étrangement, les feux tricolores, pourtant nombreux dans la « big apple » passèrent miraculeusement tous au vert à l'approche de la voiture des deux hommes. Harold fronça les sourcils puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. _La Machine_ … Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle lui avait permis de faire la connaissance de Grace et de connaître des années de bonheur avec elle. Aujourd'hui, elle lui avait permis de retrouver John et de commencer une nouvelle aventure.

Il se tourna pour observer quelques instants son compagnon qui semblait dormir. Il contempla le profil racé de l'homme, son nez légèrement tordu, ses pommettes saillantes, ses cheveux en désordre, sa barbe naissante. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait parfaitement détendu, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Faisant fit de la sécurité routière, le regard de Finch s'attarda sur ses lèvres si tentantes, s'imaginant les embrassant et imaginant ce qu'elles pouvaient faire aussi en retour.

\- Satisfait du paysage, Harold ? demanda John, les yeux toujours fermés.

Finch rougit et se tourna pour regarder de nouveau la route, non sans avoir remarqué l'éclatant sourire sur le visage de l'agent, fier de son petit effet. Il appuya encore un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Après tout si la Machine contrôlait les feux tricolores, elle pouvait également désactiver les radars…


	11. Epilogue

Chose promise, chose due...^^

En se garant devant le 810 baxter street dans Little Italy, Harold pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir sans doute battu un record de vitesse, puisqu'il avait mis moins de trente minutes pour réaliser le trajet entre New Rochelle et le quartier de Manhattan où John vivait, contre une heure habituellement. Une fois le moteur coupé, il se tourna vers son compagnon qui semblait dormir. Depuis la remarque ironique de Reese sur le paysage, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot et un silence, à la fois reposant après la tempête de sentiments qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, mais aussi chargé d'une tension que l'on pouvait qualifier d'érotique, les avait enveloppé.

L'informaticien posa la main sur l'avant bras de John pour le réveiller. A peine eut-il effleuré le manteau de l'agent que ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, légèrement surpris, puis braqua son regard acier dans celui, hésitant, de son ami.

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Finch, légèrement nerveux sous le regard de son compagnon.

Pour toute réponse, Reese se redressa, resserra le col de son manteau puis ouvrit la portière pour descendre du véhicule. Harold l'imita et entra dans l'immeuble, à la suite de son partenaire. L'agent, pour une fois, prit l'ascenseur, par égard à la démarche laborieuse de l'informaticien. Ce dernier, pas dupe de la manœuvre, lui en était silencieusement reconnaissant. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils remontèrent le long couloir vers la porte du loft de l'ex-opérateur. Ce dernier sortit sa clé de sa poche avant de l'insérer maladroitement dans la serrure. Finch nota avec satisfaction qu'il ne l'avait pas jetée, contrairement à son portable dans la ruelle… Après un déclic, John poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand puis s'effaça pour inviter son partenaire à entrer.

Harold s'avança lentement dans le logement très dépouillé de son partenaire. Il n'avait presque rien changé à la décoration d'origine et l'informaticien eut un pincement au cœur en balayant l'appartement du regard. Tout y était si impersonnel, si dépouillé qu'on aurait dit l'appartement témoin d'un de ces magazines de décoration. Mais le plus triste était l'absence d'effet personnel, aucun bibelot, aucun souvenir ou aucune photographie pour rappeler des instants de bonheur… Harold prenait de plein fouet le vide dans la vie de son partenaire, ami et tellement plus…

La poitrine serrée par ce constat, Finch se retourna pour observer son compagnon qui ôtait son manteau. Il ouvrit le placard de l'entrée et le posa sur un porte-manteau puis il se retourna vers son compagnon en tendant la main, invitant l'informaticien à enlever le sien. Une fois les deux hommes débarrassés de leurs vêtements, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense salon. Harold nota la démarche moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire de son ami. Ses pas semblaient hésitants et ses gestes étaient un peu moins précis. _L'alcool sans doute…_

Conscient de sa faiblesse, John resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il mourrait d'envie de reprendre là ils s'étaient arrêtés, sur la jetée de New Rochelle, mais il voulait également être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il voulait savourer pleinement cette première soirée ensemble et se délecter de ces premiers instants où les amants se découvrent. Or ce soir, il n'avait pas toutes ses facultés. Il avait abusé de l'alcool. Il se sentait groggy et un peu étourdi. Il devait se rafraichir…

-Je vais prendre une douche… Fais comme chez toi, Harold, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, faisant un signe vers la cuisine américaine à proximité.

Finch acquiesça en silence en regardant Reese disparaître vers la salle d'eau, mais resta planté au milieu du salon. Au bout de quelques minutes d'incertitude, il se posta devant l'une des immenses fenêtres afin de contempler les lumières de la ville. Même en plein milieu de la nuit, New York était fidèle à sa réputation de « ville qui ne dormait jamais ». Certains appartements étaient encore éclairés et des voitures parcouraient toujours les rues malgré l'heure plus que tardive. En baissant les yeux vers columbus Park en contrebas, Finch devinait les silhouettes de noctambules, sans doute des survivants d'une sortie de bar ou d'une discothèque. Il sourit devant autant d'insouciance. Il aurait tout donné pour être comme eux, se laissant porter par les événements et savourant le moment présent, sans réfléchir…

Mais Finch n'était pas comme eux, il n'avait jamais été comme les autres… Depuis toujours, il avait préféré se réfugier dans un univers de chiffres plutôt qu'en compagnie d'êtres humains. Les chiffres étaient tellement plus simples, tellement plus faciles à comprendre que les hommes. Seuls Nathan et Arthur, ses camarades au MIT avaient réussi à gagner sa confiance. Par la suite, il n'avait été réellement intime qu'avec Grace, qui avait su comprendre son univers. L'informaticien soupira. C'était il y a si longtemps… Maintenant qu'il connaissait la réciprocité de ses sentiments et que tout semblait favorable pour entamer le début d'une nouvelle et merveilleuse relation, Harold était nerveux, comme paralysé devant l'éventualité d'être heureux. Mais s'il redoutait d'être à nouveau proche de quelqu'un, c'était parce qu'il craignait par dessus tout de perdre à nouveau un être aimé…

Soudain, le bruit de la douche le sortit de ses pensées moroses, qui dévièrent instantanément vers des images beaucoup plaisantes. Il s'imagina le corps nu de John sous la douche, ses proportions parfaites, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau tandis qu'il se savonnait, ses cicatrices qui devaient strier sa peau…Écarlate, Harold repoussa ses pensées troublantes en secouant la tête pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Ôtant sa veste et la posant sur le bras du canapé, il se dirigea vers le bar, pour se servir un petit remontant afin de se donner un peu de courage. Il prit un verre dans le service mais stoppa son geste, la main sur la bouteille de bourbon. Il devait arrêter de réfléchir et se laisser porter, pour une fois, par son cœur et non sa tête !

Il reposa brutalement le verre, puis se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain. La porte n'était pas tout à fait fermée et des nuages de vapeur ainsi que le bruit du jet d'eau lui parvenaient de l'entrebâillement. Le cœur battant et la bouche aussi sèche qu'un désert, Finch posa la main sur la porte et la poussa doucement. Ses lunettes s'embuèrent légèrement à cause de la condensation mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer son ami dans la douche italienne.

Nu et de dos, ce dernier, les paumes à plat sur la faïence en face de lui, laissait l'eau frapper ses épaules puis ruisseler sur son corps parfait. Tête baissée et parfaitement immobile, il semblait savourer cet instant de détente. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu pousser la porte. Finch resta un moment à le contempler, son regard détaillant la silhouette nerveuse et musclée de l'homme à quelques mètres de lui.

Fasciné par cette vision et mû par une force irrésistible, Harold pénétra d'un pas hésitant dans la salle de bain puis s'avança vers la douche. Indifférent aux éclaboussures, il s'approcha de son agent au point d'être éclaboussé par le jet d'eau chaude. Il tendit légèrement les bras et après une hésitation, posa ses mains tremblantes sur le dos de l'agent. Ce dernier ne sursauta pas. Finch sourit. John avait dû percevoir sa présence dans la pièce depuis bien longtemps mais il n'avait pas bougé, préférant sans doute lui laisser l'initiative.

Prenant de l'assurance, Harold laissa ses mains errer sur les épaules de l'agent, s'émerveillant de la dureté de ses muscles, de la douceur de sa peau mais le cœur serré à la vue des multiples cicatrices qui parsemaient son dos, témoins d'une vie de sacrifice au service des autres. Pris d'une nouvelle impulsion, il se décida à embrasser chacune d'entre elles, partant des omoplates en passant par la nuque et en finissant, en se penchant légèrement, vers le milieu de la colonne vertébrale. Il sentit l'agent retenir son souffle et se crisper sous ses caresses.

-John… ? demanda Harold en relevant la tête, incertain.

\- Harold, es-tu pleinement conscient de ce que tu fais? murmura l'agent d'une voix rauque, toujours sans se retourner.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi…répondit Finch, ponctuant son propos d'un baiser sur sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux.

John sourit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son partenaire se montre aussi téméraire. Il était heureux de découvrir cette nouvelle facette dans la personnalité complexe de son compagnon. Il était d'autant plus surpris par cette audace qu'il avait bien ressenti le trouble chez Finch depuis leur arrivée à Manhattan. La nouvelle tournure de leur relation devait l'angoisser. Il avait donc décidé de laisser son partenaire seul, afin de s'habituer à sa présence et de prendre les initiatives.

En revanche, il n'avait pas du tout prévu que l'informaticien le rejoigne dans la salle de bain. Il avait d'abord eu la sensation d'être observé alors qu'il était sous la douche, puis il avait perçu la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait retenu son souffle pendant les quelques minutes durant lesquelles Harold l'observait, devant hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter. Puis il avait senti ses mains sur ses épaules, d'abord aussi légères qu'une plume puis plus fermes. Son corps avait aussitôt réagi à ses caresses mais il n'avait pas bougé, laissant son partenaire profiter de ce contact et décider de la suite. Il s'était ensuite figé quand il avait senti les lèvres d'Harold sur ses omoplates puis sur l'ensemble de son dos. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce que Finch embrassait, il en avait été plus qu'ému. Il s'était mis à trembler sous l'émotion et sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus rester impassible plus longtemps, il avait prévenu son compagnon. Mais là encore, Harold l'avait étonné en lui répondant qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ses actes, illustrant ses dires d'un baiser dans la nuque.

N'y tenant plus, John se retourna pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras en l'embrassant fougueusement, indifférent à l'eau qui tombait sur eux. L'ex-opérateur était agréablement surpris de l'audace de Finch qui n'hésitait pas à lui rendre son baiser, l'approfondissant même en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon. John plaqua fiévreusement Harold contre le mur de la douche, appuyant son corps nu contre celui de l'informaticien qui l'étreignit avec force, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux et sur les épaules de son compagnon. Puis, l'agent réalisa que son partenaire avait encore ses vêtements, il rompit leur baiser avant de plonger son regard fiévreux dans celui plus troublé d'Harold.

-Tu ne penses pas être trop habillé, Harold, murmura l'ex-opérateur, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, en détaillant un Finch très trempé dans ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne, ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau et ses lunettes parsemées de gouttelettes ne devaient plus être très utiles.

Avant même d'entendre la réponse à cette question purement rhétorique, John posa les mains sur la cravate de l'informaticien qu'il entreprit de dénouer puis la fit glisser de son col avec une lenteur insupportable. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de son gilet puis à ceux de sa chemise. Ecartant les pans des vêtements sur le torse de son compagnon, John entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau découverte partant de la base de son cou pour descendre lentement sur sa poitrine.

Bientôt, chemise et gilet rejoignirent la cravate à leurs pieds dans la douche qui continuait à déverser de l'eau chaude, les enveloppant dans un épais brouillard de vapeur et de condensation.

Chacun poursuivait son exploration du corps de l'autre par des caresses ou des baisers. Puis, John sentit son partenaire fléchir légèrement sur ses jambes, il réalisa que leurs positions devaient être inconfortables pour Finch et réveiller ses douleurs à la hanche. Il détacha à contrecœur ses lèvres du corps de son amant pour murmurer à son oreille :

-Allons dans un endroit plus confortable…

Le prenant par la main, John le conduisit hors de la douche, puis après un rapide séchage, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense lit au centre du loft. L'agent allongea respectueusement son partenaire sur les draps et poursuivit l'exploration de son corps, embrassant son cou puis laissant ses lèvres dériver plus bas. Harold, tête renversée, les doigts crispés dans les cheveux poivre et sel de son partenaire, la bouche entrouverte, ne pouvait retenir des soupirs plaisirs face au déferlement de sensations exquises que cette bouche faisait naître en lui.

Désormais, plongés dans la pénombre, simplement éclairés par les lumières de la ville, les deux amants poursuivirent leurs investigations à la fois douces et passionnées. Le silence dans l'appartement n'était rompu que par des soupirs, des gémissements et des mots d'amour murmurés…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube pénétraient dans l'appartement, Harold contemplait amoureusement le corps de l'homme endormi à coté de lui. Si John s'était rapidement assoupi après leur nuit d'amour, lui, s'était efforcé de rester éveillé, savourant les moindres aspects de ce nouveau bonheur.

Allongé sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur sa main, Finch s'émerveillait des couleurs cuivrées qui donnaient au corps de son compagnon l'aspect d'une statue de bronze. Mais Reese n'était pas une statue, c'était un être de chair et de sang qui l'avait réconcilié avec la vie, la vraie vie, celle du plaisir et du bonheur. Voilà peut être la plus grande découverte de cette folle soirée, outre l'amour, Harold se sentait, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps heureux.

Souriant devant ce constat, Harold tendit la main vers son compagnon pour le toucher, comme pour se rassurer qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité et non du fruit de son imagination. Du bout des doigts, il effleura son épaule, son torse puis descendit lentement vers son abdomen s'arrêtant juste au dessus du drap que l'informaticien avait remonté durant la nuit, plus par pudeur que pour le froid.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harold ne s'était pas aperçu que John s'était réveillé et qu'il l'observait en silence.

-Un dollar pour tes pensées, murmura l'opérateur en prenant la main de l'informaticien dans la sienne et en y déposant un baiser.

Harold sourit et lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

-Je pense que je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'en ce moment…

Emu par cette confession, John l'embrassa tendrement, en le faisant basculer sur le dos. Il se plaça au dessus de lui et plongea son regard d'un bleu profond et parfaitement limpide dans celui de Finch, avant de lui répondre.

-Moi aussi…


End file.
